Until Dusk: A Screenplay
by CA Hawkins
Summary: What happened between February 2, 2014 and February 2, 2015? What happened to Joshua Washington after his sisters disappeared? Written like a screenplay to pay homage to Josh's desire to be a film producer like his father. [Canon-Compliant. Josh-centric. Hints of Josh/Sam. Include moments like Josh finding out about the disappearance, his talks with Sam, his suicide attempts, etc.]
1. Scenes 01 to 07

**X INT. WRITER'S NOTE ****— 12 AM MONDAY — APRIL 26 2018**

Bob Washington is a film director with Josh Washington following his footsteps. I intend to respect that about our beloved character and write this fic as if I am writing a screenplay.

I do love writing scripts. Addicted to it, in fact. You can say I'm a bit like Josh. Too similar for comfort, to be honest. The only difference is that my sister is older and alive, and I am not rich. Everything else? Nearly the same.

 **X INT. WRITER'S NOTE ****— 10PM SUNDAY — JULY 20 2019**

The italicized parts are the position of the cameras. Originally not part of the script but I also want to show my passion for cinematography and so I am here to show you the cinematographer's notes in between the writers' and director's notes.

* * *

 **UNTIL DUSK**

by

CA Hawkins  
(Allysa)

* * *

 **CHARACTERS**

JOSHUA WASHINGTON  
19\. "Josh". Psychology student (Dropout). Homebody. Anti-bullyist. Wants to be a film producer. Thoughtful. Loving. Complex.

CHRISTOPHER HARTLEY  
18\. "Chris". College student. Nerd. Techie. Wants to be an app designer. Methodical. Protective. Humorous.

ASHLEY BROWN  
17\. "Ash." High school student. Bookworm. Extra. Wants to be an author. Academic. Inquisitive. Forthright.

SAMANTHA GIDDINGS  
18\. "Sam". College student. Animal-lover. Pacifist. Wants to be a conservationist. Diligent. Considerate. Adventurous.

MICHAEL MUNROE  
18\. "Mike". College students. Womanizer. Misogamist. Wants to be the president. Intelligent. Driven. Persuasive.

JESSICA RILEY  
17\. "Jess". High school student. Partier. Provocateur. Wants to be a model. Confident. Trusting. Irreverent.

EMILY DAVIS  
18\. "Em". College student. Overachiever. Narcissist. Wants to be a magazine style editor. Intelligent. Resourceful. Persuasive.

MATTHEW TAYLOR  
17\. "Matt". High school student. Athlete. Meathead. Wants to be a professional linebacker. Motivated. Ambitious. Active.

ALAN HILL  
62\. "Dr. Hill". Psychiatrist. Defuser. Adviser. Patient. Intuitive. Resolute.

MELINDA WASHINGTON  
47\. "Linda". Manager. Responder. Supporter. Respectful. Permissive. Hard-working.

ROBERT WASHINGTON  
49\. "Bob". Movie director. Hollywood mogul. Perfectionist. Hard-working. Stubborn. Driven.

 **SETTINGS**

A month after the disappearance of the Washington sisters last February 2, 2014. Morning. California, USA.

 **DETAILS**

2:39:1 Aspect Ratio.  
Direction by Will Byles.  
Music by Mac Quayle.  
ARRI Alexa cameras.  
SxS card recorders.

* * *

 **01 BLACK SCREEN**

Constant static ringing. Fading in a clicking noise — a metronome.

Muffled voices slowly fade into the background, male and female teenagers. Overlapping conversations, incoherent.

An echoed voice. Male, concerned.

 **MAN (V.O)  
** Josh? Josh?

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **02 INT. DR. HILL'S OFFICE ****— DAY**

A psychiatrist's office. Daylight coming in through the window. Daylight hitting the filled wooden bookshelves. A breeze slightly making the red curtains enter the screen.

The speaker is DR. HILL — sixties, sharp-eyed, intelligent. He stares straight at us with concerned understanding eyes.

 _The camera angle at the center_ _— oddly framed, below the middle half of the screen._

 _Only Dr. Hill's head and upper torso. Heavy amounts of negative space._

 **DR. HILL  
** Josh?

JOSH — nineteen, exhausted, confused. Starring at an area to his right.

Blinks once, twice.

 **DR. HILL (O.S)  
** ( _firmly_ )  
Josh?

Josh looks down. His voice is hoarse, low, exhausted.

He's not happy to be back here again —

— but he trusts Dr. Hill.

 **JOSH  
** Yeah?

Dr. Hill stares deeply at us, concerned, hiding his pity. What to do with this boy?

 **DR. HILL  
** Are you here with me?

 _Back at Josh._

His eyes, wide, moving rapidly at nothing on the floor. His posture tense. He sighs.

What should he tell him? Is he really present at the moment? Is he really here?

Not really.

 **JOSH  
** Yeah.

Silence. Dr. Hill continues to stare at us.

Is Josh sincere? Should he pry? Should he stop? Of course, not...

He sighs and leans back.

 _Camera angle shifts. Both on screen. Large negative space_ _— both near the bottom left of the screen. Josh's back nearly touching the end of the screen. Camera looks as if mounted up on the wall. Lots of negative space above._

Dr. Hill, sitting on a blood-red cushioned armchair in front of Josh, sitting on a similar but taller armchair.

Legs crossed. Pen and notepad forgotten in his hands. Office desk behind Josh, unused.

Josh sits meekly, leaning forward, avoiding eye-contact. Feet planted on the floor. Posture curled. Elbows on the arms of the chair. Hands clasped. Wary. Fidgeting. Extremely uncomfortable. Anxious.

 **DR. HILL  
** Do you think you're ready to talk?

 **JOSH  
** About what?

 **DR. HILL  
** ( _gently_ )  
"Who", Josh. About "who".

 **JOSH  
** ( _quietly_ )  
Who?

 **DR. HILL  
** ( _softly reprimanding_ )  
Josh.

 **JOSH  
** ( _cuttingly_ )  
I know... I know. I know. I know.

Josh sighs. Head hanging down. Knuckles turning white from clenching them together.

He hates this. Why should he talk about it? He doesn't want to talk about it — No.

 **DR. HILL  
** Josh, I'm aware that what happened  
a month ago is hurting you —

Josh shakes his head, turns his head away.

Doesn't he see that he doesn't want to talk about it? Why the hell is this still going on?

 **DR. HILL (CONT'D)  
** And I want to help you out of this  
pain but you need to tell me what's  
wrong. We've been here before,  
Josh. You know that you need to  
talk to me.

 **JOSH  
** Why does this matter?

 **DR. HILL  
** Because you love them both.

Josh shakes his head vigorously. Waving his hands in front of him, leaning back on the armchair. Defensive position.

He doesn't want to hear it. He doesn't want to address it. He can't handle it.

Why the hell is Dr. Hill still talking?

 **JOSH  
** No, no, no. We're not starting on  
this.

 **DR. HILL  
** Josh, we have to talk about —

 **JOSH  
** ( _fidgeting, angrily_ )  
NO!

Dr. Hill stares at us with kind yet sad eyes. Josh is sick. He cares about Josh.

 **DR. HILL  
** Can you tell me why you don't want  
to talk about this?

 _Close-up of Josh at the center of the screen. Negative space above his head._

Still looking away. His eyes defiant and angry instead of lost. Angry. Irritated.

If he's going to force him to talk, he's not gonna make it easy. Fuck it all.

 **JOSH  
** Yes.

Long pause. We stay with Josh. Slightly rocking himself back and forth and does not seem to be aware of it.

Dr. Hill knows what he's doing. Josh doesn't want to deal with the technicals. He sighs.

He's going to humor him for now. Better than reprimanding him. Who knows what could happen if he did.

 **DR. HILL  
** _Will_ you?

 **JOSH  
** No.

 **DR. HILL  
** Why?

For the first time, Josh stares back at us, intense —

— eyes haunted and bloodshot —

— eyes of a tired man who had seen too much —

— on the verge of a meltdown.

 **JOSH  
** My sisters are not dead.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **03 BLACK SCREEN**

An Until Dawn "O-Death"-like rendition of "Tin Box" by Minute Taker.  
Ref: octagonalrecords . bandcamp track / tin-box

 _In a tin box stuffed with souls,  
_ _Somewhere between first and fourth floor,  
_ _With coffee cups and straight elbows,  
_ _I awkwardly stare at the door._

* * *

FADE IN:

* * *

 **04 EXT. SKY ****— LATE AFTERNOON**

Blurred background slowly focusing in. Leaves falling in the afternoon sky. A Title Card that reads

 **UNTIL DUSK**

in _Knockout Flyweight_ font fades in then fades out. Another Title Card that reads

 **CHAPTER ZERO**

in _Optimus Princeps_ font, as well as

 **The Degeneration**

in _Knockout Flyweight_ font, fade in then fade out. Continuation of Opening Credits —

— images of cameras, files, phones, bottles, pills, guns, awards, etc. —

— names appear on screen in _Knockout Flyweight_ in small font —

— main cast and crew.

* * *

FADE IN:

* * *

 **05 EXT. WASHINGTON MANSION ****— CALIFORNIA — MORNING**

Bright morning. Some leaves falling from the spring breeze. Cars occasionally pass by.

The background slowly sharpen to reveal a homey mansion.

Beige walls and brown details give a lightly tone. Perfect home for a happy family of five. Extravagant enough to display the lifestyle of a successful Californian family, built on their obsessive perfectionism.

Three knocks on wood. A pause. Another three knocks.

A muffled voice. Female, worried, frantic.

 **WOMAN (V.O)  
** Josh?  
( _knocking on the door_ )  
Josh, open the door.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **06 INT. JOSH'S ROOM ****— MORNING**

Josh is lying on his bed. Eyes closed.

Room is in the dark, save for a glimmer of sunlight entering through a small crack between the curtains of his bedroom window.

Cocooned in his several blankets and pillows — replacement for a weighted blanket often used by those who are mentally or emotionally unsatisfied.

Josh needs that comfort. Barricading himself from the rest of the world.

The female voice. Suddenly muffled as if underwater at a distance.

 **WOMAN (V.O)  
** ( _assertively_ )  
Joshua, open this door _right now_.

 _Camera shifts to show Josh's face right side up to the left side of the screen_ _— done by tilting the camera at a 90_ _º angle._

Exhausted red-rimmed eyes slowly open to look directly at us, staring at both us and nothing.

He didn't get any sleep at all.

 _The camera moves along Josh's head_ _— making him look still in a moving environment._

He sits up slowly from his bed. Blankets and pillows fall from his shoulders, circles around his waist and lap. Reveals a damp blue shirt.

Dark tension rising music grow louder and louder — creeping in.

The muffled sound of a key being used to open a door.

The door in the background swings open with a figure of a woman appearing in the doorway. Pauses for a moment, dropping her hands from the knob.

Her voice still muffled and distant.

 **WOMAN  
** Josh! Josh!

Josh continues to stare at us.

Background stays blurry. Voices still muffled.

The woman moves away from the door to go around the bed, momentarily off-screen. Suddenly sits down beside Josh. Continues to yell his name but ignored. Who is she?

She places a hand on his arm.

Josh startles at the touch, flinching away, staring at her in fear and panic.

 _Camera angle shifts._

External sounds of activity appear.

The woman is MELINDA — mother of the Washington siblings — dead kind eyes, smile wrinkles, exhausted and haunted features.

A beautiful woman who loved and lost too much.

 **MELINDA  
** ( _evenly_ )  
Josh, are you awake?

 **JOSH  
** ( _sluggishly_ )  
Huh? What?

Josh looks around, confused, forgetting how he managed to sit up from his own bed.

He rubs his eyes and face. Hands gliding through his hair.

He sighs, trying to physically lessen the overwhelming exhausting from his mind and body.

 **MELINDA  
** Are you awake now, sweetie?

He ponders over the question hesitantly.

He's not so sure anymore. Everything to him is a nightmare.

He'd rather not be awake.

 **JOSH  
**...Yeah.

 **MELINDA  
** ( _sighing sadly_ )  
You forgot these downstairs.

She brings up her hand to show a white bottle with the label "Elavil" in front. Prescribed medication for Amitriptyline.

Josh looks at the bottle for a few moments before taking it from her with slow shaking hands. Elbows on knees, cradling the bottle in his hands. He stares at it for a long time.

Melinda sighs. What is he thinking? What should she do about him? How could she help him?

What's wrong with Josh?

 **MELINDA  
** You know you have to take one pill  
a day.

 **JOSH  
** ( _dismissively_ )  
Yes, yes. I know. I know. I know!  
( _sighing apologetically_ )  
I know that, mom. I'm sorry.

 **MELINDA  
** ( _pausing to look at him_ )  
It's gonna be okay, Joshua. We —  
we'll get through this. In some way  
or another. We'll be okay.

Josh clenches his jaw, refusing to show his despair and misery —

— uses anger and irritation to mask the pain.

It's all he lets himself feel nowadays. It's easier. It's quicker. Better to handle.

Melinda backs off, knowing her son is not welcoming anymore. Stands up.

Josh doesn't move. She kisses him on the top of his head —

— his eyes closing in longing, and self-loathing.

He doesn't believe he deserves the luxury of comfort from his loving mother.

Why does she still love him?

 **MELINDA  
** All right, your dad and I have to  
leave in a few minutes. You be  
good, okay?

 **JOSH  
** ( _still staring at the bottle_ )  
Yeah...

 **MELINDA  
** Okay.

She pauses for a moment, as if about to say something —

— but doesn't —

— instead, moves away —

— closes the door behind her —

— then leaves the room.

As soon as the door clicks shut, Josh immediately opens the bottle of Elavil —

— places three pills on the palm of his hand —

— dry-swallows them with a grimace.

He sighs. Closes the bottle to place on the bedside table. Leans back to lie his upper body on the bed.

 _Camera angle shifts. Directly above Josh. Looking down on him._

Blank emotionless eyes staring at us.

He feels nothing.

No.

He doesn't want to feel anything.

 **JOSH  
**...Beth? ...Hannah? You guys here?  
( _pausing for a moment_ )  
No? Nothing? Not a single word?  
Good good good good. That's  
good. I'm alone now. I'm alone now.  
Good. I'm alone. I'm alone. Alone.  
( _voice breaking_ )  
I'm all alone.

His emotionless face breaks into the start of an emotional breakdown. Tears prickle at the corner of his eyes.

He reaches his hands up to his face. He's angry at himself again.

 **JOSH  
** ( _distraughtly_ )  
No no no no. No more crying. No.  
No more.

A cry. Female. Echoed. Distant. Muffled dream-like sounds of activity.

Josh's eyes snap open, removing his hand from his eyes to settle on his cheeks. Too shocked to comprehend at first. His breathing goes erratic.

A distant sniff.

 _Camera angle shifts._

Blank wall. Distorted sounds gone with a whip.

JOSH INTO FRAME as he sits himself up in a state of panic. Shirt drenched with sweat and tears. Looking around his room — where is it? Where is it coming from?

A voice. Female. Quiet. Echoed. Distant.

 **VOICE (O.S)  
** It's okay... It's gonna be okay.

Josh scoots himself up to sit at the foot of the bed. Removes the blankets and pillows to reveal black sweatpants. His head turning everywhere to search for the voice.

Where? Where is it coming from?

 _Camera angle shifts from the table with the top of a covered computer chair at the focus of the screen._

Josh is blurred in the background, standing now beside the bed for a moment before walking towards us, and takes the cloth covering the computer chair. He removes his damp shirt and drops it on his bed before wearing the black shirt from the chair.

He turn on the spot. And turns. And turns.

 **JOSH  
** Hello?

Frantic with his movements. Not wanting to get lost in his shirt. Not wanting to stay in the dark anymore. Not again.

He stands in the middle of his sorry state of a room — an old place of comfort, now a place of nightmares.

Another cry.

Josh swivels around where he stands.

 **JOSH  
** ( _panicking_ )  
Where are you?

Josh picks up a baseball bat somewhere off-screen.

The sound of crying gets louder, as if it's outside.

 _Camera angle shifts. As if placed at the top of the door._

Josh stands with the baseball bat, before raising it in a proper position, staring at the door with wide eyes, panic laced with horror. Who could it be?

Is there somewhere out there to get him? It's happening, isn't it? He's next. He's next. He's next.

 **JOSH  
** I have a baseball bat. You do _not_  
want to know how good I am at  
using it.

Crying gets louder as the door creaks open to —

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **07 INT. HALLWAY ****— WASHINGTON MANSION — MORNING**

— a large hallway.

 _Camera is down the hallway._

Sunlight entering the windows on the right wall. Beige walls with white and brown accents. Wooden end-tables with vases of flowers. Paintings adorning the walls. It's a beautiful warm home.

Josh is at the end of the hallway, slowly entering the middle of the screen. Walking cautiously.

He's the complete opposite of his surroundings — clad in black clothing, barefoot, pale, wide panicked eyes, frantic but slow movements, baseball bat positioned. He's a cold contrast to the warm environment.

 **JOSH  
** ( _cautiously_ )  
Hello?

Crying. Another voice, louder than earlier.

Josh swivels around in a panic, looking around, even above the walls. He's still alone in the hallway. Slowly walking through the hallway in alarm, breathing loudly.

 **VOICE (O.S)  
** It's going to be okay... Come on.

Josh freezes. What...? But...? How...?

Slowly, he straightens himself up, moving as if in a trance as he stares at one of the doors in the hallway.

We hear him stammer as he stares at it, raising a hand to place on the middle of the door. Standing straight before letting it creak open slightly.

 _Camera angle shifts. Through the crack of the door._

We see a girl with her back on us, sitting on a white beige bed. She has black hair, wearing a black shirt and jeans. Hunched over. Crying on her hands.

 _Back at Josh with the camera standing beside him._

His eyes are wide and panicked. Mouth moving but not saying anything. Frozen.

 _Back through the crack of the door._

OTHER GIRL ENTERS INTO FRAME through the crack.

It's BETH — one of Josh's sisters — wearing a beanie, yoga pants, and a gray woolen sweater.

She kneels in front of the other girl who could only be HANNAH — her twin sister.

 **BETH  
** Come on, Hannah. It's okay. He'll be  
here. I bet you, he will be.

Hannah continues to sob, as if she's not hearing Beth.

Josh watches the scene unfold with trembling lips.

Hannah and Beth suddenly turn. Staring wide-eyed at us.

Hannah's eyes are red-rimmed behind her glasses. She sniffs, straightening up from her crying. Beth stays in her position but staring right at us with a concerned look on her features.

 **HANNAH  
** ( _voice cracking_ )  
J — Josh?

Josh steps back from the door.

 **BETH (O.S)  
** Josh, what's wrong?

Shaking his head, he runs away.

 _Camera angle shifts to down the hallway._

Josh moves away from the door, dropping the baseball bat as he flinches back, before sprinting away.

No more.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **X INT. RESEARCH ****— 3 AM MONDAY — APRIL 16 2018**

The Washington Family lives in Burbank, California.

According to Josh's medical record (found by Sam if she successfully hides from the psychopath), his prescribed medications are shipped to "Washington Pictures Incorporated, Valley Town, Burbank CA 90321."

The fact that they shipped it wherever "Washington Pictures Incorporated" is, that would mean that they live nearby that area. It would be assumed that WPI is where Bob and Melinda Washington would be most likely spending time in.

I tried searching Valley Town and CA 90321. I found nothing.

To add to that, according to the records, Josh went to Ocean View Adult Psychiatric Hospital which is located at Long Beach, California. This is a 58-minute car-ride away from the heart of Burbank, California. It's logical they are somewhere near the area. Especially since the area is near Hollywood.

 **X INT. WRITER'S NOTE ****— 3 AM MONDAY — APRIL 16 2018**

And so that ends Scenes 01 to 07.

I apologize for those who had been waiting for me to continue writing on my Sherlock fan fictions. I haven't found the motivation to continue them. I haven't even continued making edited videos of the series, even though I had been constantly posting videos weekly. I merely stopped.

I'm going through some medical problems right fact, Josh Washington's predicament managed to convince me to admit myself to a psychiatric ward in a hospital. I'm now medicated but we'll see where that goes.

Don't worry. I'm not seeing things like Josh is. Although, I have been witnessed to mutter to myself, and I am aware that I am talking to people who aren't there (I don't see them, don't worry). I've been more paranoid, too, but I'm sleeping more.

Hopefully, I finish this one. I am obsessed with film-making. I rather regret not taking it as a course, settling myself with a business degree, but hobbies are hobbies, and I do want to make short films. I just don't have the equipment to do so. Guess I'll have to settle with screenplay writing.

 **X INT. WRITER'S NOTE ****— 11 PM SUNDAY — JULY 21 2019**

How time goes by.

You should have worried because I've been seeing things — animals that aren't there (dogs, flies, etc.), shadows at the corner of my eyes, rainbows coming out of people's ears.

I'm Schizophrenic. Like Josh.


	2. Scenes 08 to 09

**08 EXT. WIDE AREA ****— BRACE CANYON PARK — MORNING**

EXTREMELY LONG SHOT. The distant park neither empty nor crowded. Trees move along the spring breeze.

No music. Sounds of activity. Children playing in the background. Adults strolling by. It's a beautiful day.

Two speaking teenage voices. A male and female teen.

 **MALE TEEN (O.S)  
** ( _bemusedly_ )  
All right, all right. Maybe some  
fresh air can really do some good.

 **FEMALE TEEN (O.S)  
** ( _admonishingly_ )  
Of course, it does, especially since  
you've been staring at a phone  
screen for far too long in the dark.  
I'm surprised you're not blind yet,  
but that explains the glasses.

 **MALE TEEN (O.S)  
** ( _mockingly offended_ )  
Oh come on, phones aren't _that  
_ bad.

 **FEMALE TEEN (O.S)  
** For the rest of us? No. For you?  
Maybe.

 _At the far right corner of the screen. THE TWO TEENS INTO FRAME._

One blond, one redhead — their full height only a fourth of the screen's height — walking side by side, going to the left side of the screen.

The blond — CHRIS — wearing an unbuttoned green plaid shirt over a gray shirt, and some jeans and sneakers. The redhead — ASHLEY — wearing a gray-striped beanie, an army jacket over a pale blue shirt, high-waist shorts, knee high socks, and military boots.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _sarcastically_ )  
Oh wow, that hurts.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _sighing exasperatedly_ )  
You're annoying, you know that?

 **CHRIS  
** You're the only one who thinks  
that. Even Sam knows I'm funny.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _teasingly_ )  
That's because she's just too polite  
to tell you to shut up.

 **CHRIS  
** Probably... but if you tell me to shut  
up, she'd be the first to agree and  
back you up. Still, I've had my good  
moments with Sam.

 **ASHLEY  
** I'm not surprised that the only one  
who actually appreciates your jokes  
is also really goo friends with the  
Washingtons.

Near the center, Chris stops walking. Ashley continues to walk but stops to turn around to face him. They stand some feet apart.

 _Camera angle shifts. Just their upper torso. Just half the height of the screen. Nearly on opposite sides. A lot of negative space between, above, and behind their backs._

 **CHRIS  
** Yeah, she and the twins used to  
laugh hard at Josh's jokes.  
( _chuckling humorlessly_ )  
Can't blame them, though. Josh's  
jokes were legendary!  
( _looking down_ )  
I miss hearing those stupid jokes.  
Josh was the life of the party.

 **ASHLEY  
** You were right. Even the fresh air  
can't stop us from talking about the  
incident every five minutes.

 **CHRIS  
** Who are we kidding? That night was  
pretty messed up.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _looking down_ )  
I hate how that night ended up. I  
wish we could just turn back time.  
Change everything. But we can't.  
( _shaking her head_ )  
We were so stupid.

 **CHRIS  
** We all made some mistakes.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _defensively_ )  
You didn't do anything.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _reassuringly_ )  
Neither did you.

 **ASHLEY  
** But I should have tried stopping  
them, like Sam did. I could have  
done _something_. You couldn't. _I  
_ was there hiding with the others,  
laughing. _You_ were passed out  
drunk with Josh when the twins  
disappeared.

 **CHRIS  
** And that is our biggest regret —  
getting ourselves drunk.  
( _shoulders dropping_ )  
Can't imagine what Josh feels about  
all this. I'm worried about him.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _sympathetically_ )  
Yeah, I know. We all are. Did you  
hear anything about him lately?

 **CHRIS  
** ( _shaking his head_ )  
Not since last week. Hope he's okay  
to have us today. His mom said he  
locked himself in his room since  
Sam and I visited. She told me that  
he just snapped — kept asking to go  
back to the mountain to find Hannah  
and Beth. It's _Josh_. You know how  
much he loves the twins. They got  
so close after their parents got  
busier with work.

 **ASHLEY  
** I'll never forget the moment we told  
him they were missing. How he just  
ran off to find them even with a nasty  
hangover... He... He just...

A shout at a distance. Ashley looks over Chris's shoulder in shock.

 **ASHLEY  
** Is... Is that _Josh_?

 **CHRIS  
** _What_?!

Chris turns around.

 _Camera shifts to one side of the park. Perspective of Chris and Ashley._

A figure running from the left to the right. It's Josh!

Clad in just a black shirt and black sweatpants. No footwear either. Josh got really thin.

He's running quickly —

— occasionally looking behind him.

Is someone running after him?

 _Back to Ashley and Chris. Ashley just behind Chris — nearly side by side._

Eyes moving as they watch Josh running. Confused and shocked stares.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _gasping_ )  
Oh my God, it's Josh!

 **CHRIS  
** Where's he going?

 _Back to Josh. Camera still angled at the perspective of Chris and Ashley._

He passes through people, hitting them at some points —

— but he doesn't care —

— because all he wants to do is get away —

— immediately!

 _Back to Chris and Ashley._

Chris immediately runs off, leaving Ashley for a moment.

 **CHRIS (O.S)  
** We have to follow him!

Ashley, waking from her shock, runs after Chris.

 _Same perspective as to Josh. As if Chris and Ashley left us behind._

CHRIS INTO FRAME with Ashley following soon after. Heading to the direction of the area in front of where Josh seems to be going. Choosing to intercept his path than trying to catch up to him.

 **CHRIS  
** Josh!

 **ASHLEY  
** Josh!

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **09 EXT. SMALL HILL ****— BRACE CANYON PARK — MORNING**

Josh at a distance, running towards us. Eyes distant and lost but determined.

Chris and Ashley yelling his name —

— and Josh hears it —

— but doesn't recognize it.

Who is it? Who is calling him? Is it them? Have they finally caught up to him? Are they following him?

Josh turns his head in fear, still running towards us, not caring what's in front of him.

We are suddenly obstructed by a person running in front of us. We see Chris's back, panting for breath.

He had never run so quickly in his life.

He stops to stay standing in front of us, blocking the left side of the screen.

Ashley follows him, appearing in front of us, hands in front of her. Chris catches her, interrupting her momentum. She continues to pant, turning to face Josh, blocking the right side of the screen.

Josh — visible through the space between Chris and Ashley. Head still turned around to look behind him, still running towards us.

We see both backs tense. Stance firm — ready to block an anticipated force.

 **CHRIS  
** Josh!

Josh about to turn his head towards them.

 _Camera angle shifts. On the small hill which is on the left side of the screen. All of them_ _— their full bodies seen. Height of their bodies nearly three-quarters of the screen's height. More negative space below them. Top of their heads nearly reaching the top of the screen._

Ashley, a few feet near the peak of the hill. Chris, in front of her, on the middle of the slope. Hands raised in front of him to stop the still running Josh.

Chris catches him as Josh hits him, maintaining his balance. Placing his hands on top of Josh's shoulders — Big Mistake!

Josh flails his arms in front of him. Throwing away the foreign feeling of someone or something touching his shoulders. Walking backwards, away from them.

They caught him! They finally caught him! Can they touch him now?

 **JOSH  
** ( _bitingly_ )  
Get off me!

 _Camera angle shifts. Chris's and Ashley's backs obstructing most of the screen again. Josh visible on the space between them._

He looks around in a panic —

— dark circles under his eyes more prominent in the sunlight —

— eyes wide, unseeing, bloodshot —

— his body shaking and sweaty —

— his breathing rapid but he's trying to control it.

Josh is definitely not doing well.

 **CHRIS  
** Hey, Josh... Come on, man.

 **ASHLEY  
** It's okay, Josh.

Josh blinking profusely. His eyes finally focusing on their faces. He pants.

 **JOSH  
** ( _addressing with a shaky nod_ )  
C-Chris. Ash-Ashley.

 _Camera angle shifts. Showing only around their hips to their heads. Negative space all around them. Ashley still behind Chris, both of them at close proximity with each other at the left side of the screen. Josh_ _— alone on the right side of the screen._

Josh hunches over. Head dropping down to face the ground.

He places his hands on his knees, panting. Feeling like he just ran a marathon.

He just pushed his frail body nearly to its limit.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _taking a few steps near Josh_ )  
Jesus, man, you okay? What the hell  
just happened?  
( _looking over his shoulder_ )  
Who the hell is after you?

Josh, still catching up to his breath. He glances up to look at them for a moment before dropping his head back down, shaking his head.

Of all the coincidences in the world... Can this be any more embarrassing? Why does the universe keep on punishing him?

 **JOSH  
** ( _straightening up_ )  
Uhm... No one. Don't worry about  
it. It's nothing.

 **CHRIS  
** That's not nothing!

 **ASHLEY  
** You're not even wearing any shoes.

Josh looks down at his now dirty feet. Confused for a moment before looking up with a smirk.

 **JOSH  
** ( _chuckling_ )  
Just trying out Sam's passion for  
Mother Nature.  
( _raising his palms and head up_ )  
To be at one with the natural world.  
To feel the environment with my  
spirit. My feet — the closest thing  
to being at one with the Earth.

Josh laughs, relishing on mocking Sam even when she's not there. Chris and Ashley will laugh.

They always do when he makes a joke. They'll love his exaggeration on their friend's actions. They love making fun of Sam's 'Save the Earth' advocacy. They'll love him.

Meanwhile, Chris and Ashley share a small look. They know that the joke was meant to be funny. They would find it funny under normal circumstances.

But Josh's voice was too flat. He wasn't joking for joking's sake.

They know what he is doing —

— using humor to mask his pain —

— trying to act as he did before the disappearance of his sisters —

— a diversion.

His physical appearance — the opposite of how he's pretending to be. He is not okay.

They didn't realize they've been far too silent.

Josh slowly lowers his head to look at the other two.

 **JOSH  
** Not funny enough for ya? Geez,  
tough crowd.

He shrugs nonchalantly. Hands in his trouser's pockets.

 **CHRIS  
** Come on, man. What happened? We  
haven't seen you in weeks, and  
then suddenly you're —

 **JOSH  
** ( _assertively_ )  
Look, man, I told you it was  
nothing. Just forget about it. What  
are you two doing here anyway?

 **ASHLEY  
** We just came from the library.

Josh gives Chris a significant look. All traces of panic and paranoia from before, finally gone from his facial features. If it wasn't for his sickly appearance, it's almost as if everything was normal.

 **JOSH  
** ( _staring at Chris_ )  
Oh, did you?

Since Ashley is behind him, Chris is free to give Josh a murderous glare.

Josh smirks. Oh, this is just GOLD...

 **ASHLEY  
** Yeah, I was returning the book I  
borrowed.

 **JOSH  
** ( _grinning mischievously_ )  
Hmm, I see...  
( _smirking at Chris_ )  
And what were _you_ doing at the  
library?

 **CHRIS  
** ( _spluttering_ )  
Dude, the WiFi there is —

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _rolling her eyes_ )  
Again with the WiFi.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _turning to look at her_ )  
I didn't comment about your books.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _glaring_ )  
Yeah, you did.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _chuckling good-naturedly_ )  
Yeah, whatever. Anyway...  
( _looking back at Josh_ )  
You're not getting off the hook that  
easily. Come on, man. What the hell  
happened to you?

Josh pauses. What _didn't_ happen to him? Everything's been one big mess over another.

 **ASHLEY**  
You can trust us, Josh.

Josh frowns. Trust them? Should he trust them? Is there even someone out there worthy of trust nowadays? No.

How the hell could he trust someone else when he can't even trust himself? No, he has to lie.

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing_ )  
Fine, it's just... I got jumped, okay?

 **CHRIS  
** What?!

 **ASHLEY  
** Oh my God!

 **JOSH  
** ( _shaking his head, bowing_ )  
I was just... walking around, you  
know? Get some fresh air for once.  
These guys just came from  
nowhere. Took a lot from me, too.

 **ASHLEY  
** Even your shoes?!

 **JOSH  
** ( _nodding_ )  
Even my shoes.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _accusatory_ )  
And you didn't want to tell us  
because... why exactly?

 **JOSH  
** ( _defensively_ )  
'Cause it's fucking embarrassing.  
They took my shoes, man. How'd  
you like it if I steal your shoes? My  
feet are covered in shit!

 **CHRIS  
** Shit, you're right. We gotta go to  
the police.

 **JOSH  
** No.

 **ASHLEY  
** Oh my God, Josh, you have to  
report this!

 **JOSH  
** ( _nonchalantly_ )  
Nah, it's fine. They didn't cost _that  
_ much anyway.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _rolling his eyes_ )  
Right. I bet they only cost about...  
hmm, I don't know... my college  
tuition, I guess?

The two boys share a small chuckle before Chris's smile drops again.

 **CHRIS (CONT'D)  
** Seriously, though, they didn't hurt  
you, did they?

 **JOSH  
** Other than my ego? Nah. Seriously  
though, I'm fine, man.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _hesitantly_ )  
Sure you don't want to report it?

 **JOSH  
** ( _shrugging_ )  
Nah, that'll cost time and effort.  
They can take my stupid shoes all

they want, but they are _not_ taking  
my precious time of gold.

A buzzing sound.

They look over at Ashley. She takes out her phone and looks at it — finally!

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _turning to the boys_ )  
It's Sam.  
( _placing phone by her ear_ )  
Hey. Hey, Sam? Sam! What? Can you  
speak a little louder?

Josh walks towards Chris, who is still looking at Ashley who walked a small distance away from them as she talks over the phone.

 _Camera angle shifts. We see Josh's and Chris's backs_ _— Chris on the left side of the screen, Josh on the right. Ashley blurred at the background, pacing around._

Josh turns his head towards Chris.

 **JOSH  
** ( _questioningly_ )  
Sam?

Chris turns his head to look at Josh, coming back from a trance. Josh doesn't comment. Too preoccupied by some troubled thoughts.

Both boys turn to look at each other.

 _Both boys on opposite sides of the screen. Ashley pacing around before moving towards the left, going off-screen._

 **CHRIS  
** Uh... yeah. Sam.

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** ( _perplexed_ )  
Are you running?! Why are you —  
Yeah, we're at the park!

 **JOSH  
** You guys all hanging out?

 **CHRIS  
** ( _chuckling_ )  
You don't actually think I have the  
guts to hang out with Ash alone for  
no reason, do you?

Josh nods distractedly. Not looking at Chris in the eyes. Face emotionless but eyes heavy.

Chris notices, shifts uncomfortably — not really wanting to reveal how much of a worry-wart he has become. But knowing that right now, Josh needs to hear it.

 **CHRIS (CONT'D)  
** No, we were actually planning on  
seeing you today. Just the three of  
us. Check to see how you're doing.

Josh turns his head back at Chris. Wide eyes. Perplexed expression. Could it be...?

Could they really? That can't be true. But it is. They are...

 **JOSH  
** ( _genuinely surprised_ )  
Really?

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** ( _confusedly_ )  
What the hell are you — Wait no!  
Park! I said "park"!

 **CHRIS  
** ( _rubbing the back of his neck_ )  
Yeah, Sam and I tried visiting last  
week but uhh... yeah.  
( _clearing his throat_ )  
So the two of us planned to try to  
visit again today. Ash tweeted that  
she was going to the library today. I  
was gonna pass it by on the way  
anyway. Killed two birds with one  
stone. She said she wanted to come  
see you, too. To see if you're okay.

 **JOSH  
** ( _dazedly_ )  
Oh.

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** ( _yelling_ )  
Yeah! Brace Canyon Park!

 **CHRIS  
** ( _awkwardly_ )  
Guess we don't have to anymore,  
since you're here now. We could all  
just hang out somewhere else.

Chris, wanting to change the subject. Doesn't really like showing how much he cares.

He shakes his head. Sam would have been ranting about toxic masculinity at this point.

He looks away to lessen the awkwardness. Placing his hands in his pockets. Trying to be nonchalant but obviously failing. He doesn't see Josh's face.

Josh — confused and moved.

Do they really care about him? Did they really come all this way for him? They can't be... can they? But why?

 **JOSH  
** ( _staggeringly_ )  
Thanks, man. Really. I appreciate it.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _smiling reassuringly_ )  
Don't worry about it.

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** ( _exasperatedly_ )  
Brace Canyon — ! Can't you just  
stop running for one second so we  
can talk without yelling?!

 **CHRIS  
** ( _glancing down_ )  
Man, you really need some shoes.

Both boys change attitude. Back to mischievous smiles. Back to jokes and laughter. No need for more heart-to-heart. They have nothing else more to say.

 **JOSH  
** ( _grinning_ )  
I told you, Cochise. I'm trying to be  
at one with the Earth. I bet Sam will  
appreciate it.

 _Back at Ashley. Boys blurred behind her._

We see the two still talking to each other. Making jokes, occasionally bumping fists. Short laughter.

Ashley is facing away from the boys, trying to concentrate on who she is talking. She noticed that the boys were relaxing with each other again.

Hopefully, Josh is going to be okay.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _chuckling_ )  
Yeah, that's what happens when  
you run and don't stop to breathe.  
( _to herself_ )  
Geez, what's with everyone and  
running today anyway?  
( _shaking her head_ )  
Nothing. I'll tell you later. Anyway,  
we're at Brace Canyon Park, and  
you will _not_ believe who just joined  
us right now.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **X INT. WRITER'S NOTE ****— 2 AM WEDNESDAY — APRIL 18 2018**

I had a hard time because it's in one location but split into two scenes due to how long it is, and the changes in scenery.

I have two final exams later: Basic Finance, and Operations Management. I had studied for neither and focused more on this screenplay.

I might post this at the end of the week.

 **X INT. WRITER'S NOTE ****— 3 PM SATURDAY — APRIL 21 2018**

I finally posted this shit.


	3. Scenes 10 to 12

**X INT. APOLOGY ****— 3 AM SATURDAY — APRIL 28 2018**

I changed the sixth scene and added the seventh scene on the first chapter. Oops.

I promised I won't change it but then the scene came in my head and I knew that that was the scene that should be added, instead of just cut.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **10 EXT. N GLENOAKS BLVD ****— CALIFORNIA — MORNING**

A BLONDE INTO FRAME. One hand on her knees. Other hand holding a phone to her ear.

It's Sam — wearing a white woolen sweater, a burgundy scarf matching her burgundy jeans, large hoop earrings, black boots, and a black backpack, with her hair tied up.

 **SAM  
** ( _panting for breath_ )  
Who?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** It's Josh!

 **SAM  
** ( _straightening up_ )  
What?!

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** ( _hesitantly_ )  
Yeah, we... crossed paths.

 **SAM  
** How?!

 _Camera angle shifts. Further from Sam at the sidewalk._

Sam starts to walk towards us, albeit still faster than the average walking pace. She's quicker. Wants to go to t he park. Wants to know what happened.

From Ashley's voice, she already knows that crossing paths with Josh could not have been a typical crossing-paths scenario.

Something happened. Why is Josh suddenly outside? What could have happened? Is he okay?

Who is she kidding? How on Earth can Josh be okay?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** It's kind of a long story...  
( _pausing_ )  
Chris is asking where you are.

Sam turns her head. Still panting and sweating.

 _Camera angle shifts. Camera handheld. The back of Sam's head at the right of the screen. Blurry far building on the left side of the screen. A 7-Eleven at the other side of the road._

Her breath is still uneven. She's sweating from the impromptu exercise. Dehydrated.

 **SAM  
** Is everything okay? Like, no  
emergencies, or anything?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** Umm, no... Not really. Why  
d'you ask?

 **SAM  
** "Not really" is not exactly  
reassuring, Ash. What's going  
on?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** Look, everything's fine. Just  
some surprises. That's all.

 **SAM  
** All right. All right. I'm heading  
to 7-Eleven first if there's no  
need to be... running. I'm kinda  
dehydrated.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** Which 7-Eleven?

 **SAM  
** The one at N Glenoaks.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** N Glenoaks? And you're going  
to walk here from there?

 **SAM  
** Yup.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** But that's like... fifteen minutes  
away. Why are you even there?

 **SAM  
** ( _sarcastically_ )  
Oh, I don't know. Maybe  
because I was at the Woodbury  
Library, because _someone  
_ promised they'd stay there.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** Right. Forgot to text you.

 **SAM  
** ( _teasingly_ )  
Did Chris's blue eyes make you  
forget?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** ( _stammering_ )  
I don't know what you're —  
Just shut up, Sam! Go get your  
stupid water.

 **SAM  
** ( _laughing_ )  
Hey, I'm not judging.

As Sam continues to talk to Ashley, we follow behind her as she enters —

7-ELEVEN

— and walks towards the refrigerators for the water.

 **SAM (CONT'D)  
** So, you guys want anything  
while I'm here? Food? Drinks?  
( _pausing_ )  
Does Josh want anything?  
There's a nearby café, too, if  
he wants something more  
specific or something.

She opens the refrigerator and automatically starts to grab four bottles of water for them as well as two bottles of Coca-Cola for the boys.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** ( _bemusedly_ )  
Any chance you can buy shoes  
somewhere?

 **SAM  
** ( _closing the fridge_ )  
What?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** I'll tell you later. Oh, and Josh  
said he wants some pizza. Said  
he'll pay you when you arrive.

 **SAM  
** Tell him he doesn't need to.

Incomprehensible conversation from the other end of the line. Loud. Sharp. Firm.

 _The camera is still handheld, now in front of Sam, who is walking towards us, arms full of drink. Phone placed between her ear and her shoulder._

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** He said he won't let you pay,  
and that he won't take no for  
an answer for accepting his  
charitable act. His words.

 **SAM  
** It's not a charitable act if he's  
paying me _back_. That's just  
business.

A pause as Ashley replies to the others at the other end of the line.

Another voice from the other end. Josh's. Yelling.

 **JOSH (V.O)  
** ( _distantly_ )  
If it's business, then I say the  
deal is nonnegotiable.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** ( _closer to the phone_ )  
He said it's nonnegotiable.

Sam orders a pizza just by pointing at the last pieces and gesturing to it, indicating she'll have five slices by using her hand.

 **SAM  
** ( _rolling her eyes, chuckling_ )  
Of course, he did. Don't tell  
him I'll stop him. That way, he  
won't be prepared to argue  
with me.

Ashley laughs in the background.

 **JOSH (V.O)  
** What? What did she say?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** She said you're really pretty.

 **CHRIS (V.O)  
** Aww, Josh, you're so pretty!

 **JOSH (V.O)  
** Yeah, right. Now, what did she  
 _really_ tell you, huh? You, girls,  
conspiring against me now, are  
you?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** ( _laughing_ )  
Nothing! Geez Louise, Josh.  
We're talking about girl stuff.

Quieter conversation over the phone.

Sam, on the other hand, mouths a quick, "Thank you" to the silent cashier who just handed Sam her purchases. Sam places all (save for a bottle of water) in her backpack.

A loud yelp at the other end of the line. Josh's.

Sam quickly takes the phone from her shoulder to place it closer to her ear.

 **SAM  
** ( _nearly panicking_ )  
What happened?!

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** Oh just, you know, Josh being  
his ever-so charming self.

 **SAM  
** ( _smiling_ )  
Ahhh... Of course.  
( _concernedly_ )  
Listen... Josh... Is he... Is he  
okay? I mean, like, right now?  
He's not... I don't know. Is he  
okay?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** ( _hesitantly_ )  
I'm not really sure. He looks  
okay, but...

Sam walks towards the door with us moving to follow behind her once more as she walks outside to —

N GLENOAKS BLVD

— brisk-walking as she tightens her hold on her backpack, taking a sip from the bottle of water as she waits for the car to pass by in front of her to cross the road.

 **SAM  
** He never really shows when he  
isn't?  
( _sighing_ )  
Yeah, typical Josh, then. Are  
you still at the park  
somewhere? Or did you forget  
to tell me again or something?

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** No, we're still here. We're at  
one of the picnic tables near  
the playground. Just hanging  
out. Enjoying the trees. All this  
nature stuff and all.

 **SAM  
** Sounds to me that you guys  
are making jokes about my  
conservationist thing.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** What?! We would never joke  
about you and your love for  
Mother Nature, Sam!

 **CHRIS (V.O)  
** Yeah, Sam! We love Earth just  
as much as you do! Hell, Josh  
even made a vow to not wear  
shoes as much as possible  
nowadays!

 **SAM  
** ( _chuckling_ )  
You, guys, are a bunch of a-  
holes. Fine. I'll be there in  
about ten minutes or  
something.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** Okay, we'll just be here.

 **SAM  
** Umm... Listen, Ash. Just keep  
an eye on Josh, will you? I'm  
kinda worried about him and  
last time Chris and I visited, his  
mom said he wasn't feeling...  
great.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** ( _sobering_ )  
Yeah, I heard.

 **SAM  
** Yeah... Don't tell him I said  
that!

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** ( _laughing_ )  
Yeah, sure... Oh, and if you  
pass by any shoe shop, get  
something with Josh's size,  
okay?

 **SAM  
** What? Was Chris serious wh —

Ashley's voice becomes distant, as if she moved the phone away from her, and holding it closer to the other boys.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** Hey, Josh, Sam needs to know  
your shoe size. What is it?

 **JOSH (V.O)  
** ( _confusedly_ )  
What's she asking for? She  
already knows.

 **CHRIS (V.O)  
** ( _simultaneously_ )  
Oh my God! I can't believe  
you're asking about Josh's  
 _shoe size_ , Sam!  
( _taking in Josh's words_ )  
Oh! _Oh_! What have you two  
been _hiding_ from us, eh?

 **JOSH (V.O)  
** Nah, man. They used to  
compare my shoes with theirs  
all the time. Even gave me  
shoes as gifts. Sam and... my  
sisters...

A pause. Silence.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** ( _closer to the phone_ )  
We'll just be here, Sam, okay?

 **SAM  
** ( _worriedly_ )  
You better tell me what's going  
on, Ash. I'm really worried  
about him.

 **ASHLEY (V.O)  
** Okay.

Sam hangs up the phone and looks at it for a moment, her brows furrowing in worry.

 **SAM  
** ( _to herself_ )  
God, Josh, I really hope you're  
okay.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **11 INT. JOSH'S ROOM ****— ONE MONTH AGO — AFTERNOON**

 _Camera on Josh. Starring directly at us._

 **JOSH  
** I'm fine, Sam.

 _Camera angle shifts. Camera is on the wall opposite the wall with the white door, which is open. Josh is on the right corner of the room. Sam stands by the door._

The dark red curtains are open, giving the room enough light for us to see the steel blue walls of his room instead of the dark room earlier.

The room sets off a feeling of being underwater. Drowning with the sunlight hitting the surface of the ocean, giving a feeling of distortion and tightness.

Josh is sitting on the desk chair, arms crossed, wearing a black polo shirt underneath a gray-striped cardigan, staring hard at the desk with nearly unemotional eyes.

Sam, wearing a red shirt underneath a black jacket, black yoga jeans, and white running shoes, has her arms crossed as well, leaning on the doorway.

 **SAM  
** If you _were_ fine, you wouldn't  
have left the police station like  
that... but you did.

 **JOSH  
** I know! I know I know I know.  
( _sighing_ )  
I didn't want to be there  
anymore.

Tentatively, Sam walks inside the room and sits on the middle of Josh's bed. She raises her right knee with her foot dangling on the side in order to sit pointedly towards Josh.

 **SAM  
** I didn't want to be there either.

Josh's eyes glint, slightly turning his head towards us but eyes looking at the ground. She certainly got his attention.

 **SAM (CONT'D)  
** I... I still... I still think we can  
find them, you know? They  
can't be gone just like that.

 **JOSH  
** Sam —

 **SAM  
** And I'm not just saying this to  
make you feel better, Josh. I  
know that's not what you want  
right now.

 **JOSH  
** ( _almost mockingly_ )  
But that's what I _need_?

 **SAM  
** ( _looking down_ )  
I don't know, but that's what _I  
_ need.

Josh's desk chair finally swivels towards us but his face is turned to the side — looking at Sam, who is playing with her shoelaces, and didn't look up at the sound of Josh giving her his full attention now.

 **SAM (CONT'D)  
** I mean, I'm Hannah's best  
friend, you know? And I'm  
close with Beth, too. Both of  
them. They're my _friends._

 _Camera angle shifts. The window behind Josh's desk occupies most of the screen. The window's mullion divides the left and right side of the screen._

 _Josh's head and upper torso occupies the bottom left side of the screen. He is now looking at something on the floor in front of him, arms still crossed. We are placed as if we are just beside Sam's head._

 **JOSH**  
A prank.

 _Camera angle shifts. Most of the bed with the dark blue sheets on the screen. Sam is looking up at Josh. Head and torso occupying the right side of the screen. We are placed as if we are just beside Josh's head._

 **SAM  
** ( _questioningly_ )  
A prank?

 **JOSH  
** All this started because of  
some stupid prank to play on  
Hannah's emotions.

Sam remains quiet, just staring at Josh. Her mouth parted, speechless.

 **JOSH (CONT'D)  
** ( _shaking his head_ )  
I'm one for good pranks but  
actively humiliating someone  
for how they feel about another  
person? I mean, don't get me  
wrong. Hannah... She — She  
likes Mike a little too much, but  
even I'm not heartless enough  
to extort that.

 **SAM  
** You're not heartless, Josh.

Josh merely hums in reply, leaning back on the chair in a more defensive position. He doesn't turn the seat again but he looks out of the window behind his desk instead.

 **SAM (CONT'D)  
** And you're right... I hate that I  
could have stopped it, you  
know? I even tried.

 **JOSH  
** ( _quietly_ )  
Yeah, I know. I saw.

 **SAM  
** ( _tilting her head_ )  
Wait, what? I thought you —

 **JOSH  
** Matt had it all recorded,  
remember? All of it. The whole  
thing. I saw it.

 **SAM  
** Josh —

 **JOSH  
** I'm glad you tried to stop it.  
( _closing his eyes_ )  
I couldn't.

 **SAM  
** ( _shifting her weight on the bed_ )  
Josh, you —

 **JOSH  
** I'm their older brother, okay?  
I'm supposed to be there for  
them, you know?

 **SAM  
** And I'm Hannah's best friend,  
and I knew about it. I should  
have been faster. This wouldn't  
happen if I found her sooner.

 **JOSH  
** ( _looking at her fiercely_ )  
You didn't know until it was  
too late. You couldn't have  
known.

 **SAM  
** Neither could you.

 _Camera angle shifts. We are as if on the wall opposite the one with the white door again._

A metronome-like ticking.

Josh shakes his head and looks out the window.

 **JOSH  
** Sam?

 **SAM  
** Yes, Josh?

 **JOSH  
** Do you want to watch one of  
dad's old movies at the cinema  
room downstairs?

 **SAM  
** Really? Right now?

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing_ )  
Yeah.

 _Camera angle shifts. Sam's point of view._

Josh has his whole body turned to look at Sam. His chair turned as his eyes look at the space beside us. Looking directly and intensely at Sam.

 **JOSH (CONT'D)  
** I don't want to be alone.

 _Camera angle shifts. Josh's point of view._

Sam is looking up at Josh with a strange look in her eyes. Is it awe? Confusion? Surprise? Sympathy?

 **SAM  
** ( _whispering_ )  
Okay.

 _Camera angle shifts. Sam's point of view._

Josh's eyes are wide and awfully sad. He's barely keeping it together but he's doing his best to hide it. Not necessarily is it working.

 **JOSH  
** ( _smiling sadly_ )  
Thank you.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **12 EXT. PICNIC TABLES ****— BRACE CANYON PARK — MORNING**

 _Exact same camera angle, with Josh at the left side of the screen._

 _Chris's shoulder can be seen at the edge of the left side of the screen. Right side is barren except for the trees and the playground in the park. Most of the sky is seen — a parallel to Josh's bedroom window earlier._

Josh is looking down at the space behind us. Expression the same as the previous scene, but without the sad smile.

 **CHRIS (O.S)  
** Josh? Josh? Yo, Josh!

Josh jumps up.

 _Camera angle shifts._

We are at one end of the table, farthest from the trio. All three of them are seen. Chris and Ashley are both seated near the end of the table with Josh sitting beside Chris. Ashley sits alone on the right side of the table.

Josh turns around on his seat to look at Chris and Ashley who are looking at him intently.

 **JOSH  
** What?

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _pointing_ _at a distance_ )  
Sam's over there.

They all turn to an area outside of the screen. Somewhere to the right.

 _Camera angle shifts._

Sam is at a distance, looking all over the park — trying to find their location. Her hand still clutching the bottle from earlier, now only containing a quarter of water.

 **JOSH (O.S)  
** SAMMY!

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** Over here, Sam!

Sam turns her head to see them before waving and heading towards them in a sprint.

 _Back to the trio._

Sam manages to catch up and goes to the space beside Ashley, directly in front of Josh. Catching her breath as she places her backpack on the table. Giving them all a warm smile.

 **JOSH  
** Whoa, easy there, Katniss.

 **CHRIS  
** Wow, and it's only been seven  
minutes!

 **ASHLEY  
** Did you _run_ here?

 **SAM  
** ( _scoffing, shrugging_ )  
Of course.

 **JOSH  
** Why, exactly?

 **SAM  
** Er... I just wanted to, I guess?

They all know better. They're all worried about Josh. All four of them are thinking of Josh's unavailability to meet Chris and Sam the previous week.

Chris and Ashley share a look in the background while Sam tries to look nonchalant. Josh gives Sam a small nod.

 **SAM (CONT'D)  
** ( _clearing her throat_ )  
Anyway, I got you some food.

She opens her backpack and hands over a slice of pizza and a bottle of water to Ashley; and two slices of pizza, a bottle of Coca-Cola, and a bottle of water for each boy.

 **ASHLEY  
** What about you?

 **SAM  
** There's meat on pizza. I'm not  
eating that. Besides, I have my own  
refreshment.

Sam shows her nearly finished bottle of water as she finally settles herself down on the seat beside Ashley, placing her backpack on the space beside her.

 **SAM  
** ( _casually_ )  
So, Chris, Ash, how was spending  
time in the library like?

Josh hides a snicker by taking a bite out of a pizza as Sam gives him a small mischievous look.

Ashley hides her blush as she takes a sip of water. Chris just continues to pretend to be nonchalant.

 **CHRIS  
** Could have been better if Belle over  
here didn't hog it all earlier.

 **SAM  
** Belle? Like from "Beauty and the  
Beast"?

 **JOSH  
** Wonder who'd be a good half-  
buffalo-man for our Belle here?

Sam hides her snicker by chugging the last of her bottle of water while the other two try to contain their fury for being teased at — in fear of being called out.

Sam — conflicted between publicly making fun of their friend and making Josh feel better by doing one of his hobbies: tease both of them at once for each other. Nah, she has to handle the wheel for now.

 **SAM  
** Who do you think I can be in  
"Beauty and the Beast"?

 **JOSH  
** You could be the beggar woman in  
the beginning who turned the  
prince into a wild beast.

 **SAM  
** Why?

 **JOSH  
** ( _shrugging_ )  
I bet she loves Mother Nature, too.  
Being a forest fairy and all.

 **CHRIS  
** Or that she makes men wild, _rrr_.

 **SAM  
** Well, she _does_ turn beautiful after  
some time, huh?

 **CHRIS  
** Josh is Gaston.

 **JOSH  
** ( _laughing_ )  
What? Me? I'd think Mike is a bit  
more like Gaston. What, with the  
girls all swooning over him and all  
that? I'd say I'm more... I dunno...  
Cogsworth or Lumiere or some  
character like that.

 **CHRIS  
** And what about me?

 **JOSH  
** You? Hmm, say, Sam? Who do you  
think Chris should be?

 **SAM  
** I dunno, Josh. Ashley, who do you  
think Chris should be?

 **ASHLEY  
** Maybe you're... you're... Maurice.

Josh and Sam burst out in laughter.

 **CHRIS  
** What?!

 **JOSH  
** This is because of the technology  
thing, isn't it? Yup, I see it. Oh,  
man. Mau-Chris. That's so good.

Josh high-fives Ashley.

 **CHRIS  
** So I'll be Ash's father?

 **JOSH  
** Yeah, well, you'd be her... daddy.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _indignantly_ )  
JOSH!

 **SAM  
** ( _simultaneously_ )  
Jesus, Josh.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _simultaneously_ )  
Goddammit, Josh!

 **JOSH  
** Hey, I'm not saying anything wrong!  
You, guys, have the dirty minds, not  
me! I'm just here to pay you back  
with some good opinions... And  
speaking of paying back...

Josh reaches into his back pocket and hands over some money towards Sam.

 **JOSH (CONT'D)  
** Here, you go.

 **SAM  
** No, Josh.

 **JOSH  
** I told you I'll be hurt if you don't  
accept this out of the goodness of  
my heart. What an insult you're  
doing.

 **SAM  
** ( _rolling her eyes_ )  
Then you're insulting _me_ if you  
won't accept this —  
( _gesturing at the food and drinks_ )  
— out of the goodness of _my  
_ heart.

 **JOSH  
** ( _retracting his hand_ )  
Touché, Samantha. Touché.

 **CHRIS  
** Where'd you even get the money,  
man? I thought they took  
everything you have?

 **JOSH  
** ( _shrugging_ )  
I do have some tricks up my  
sleeves, you know? No one would  
think to check the smaller pockets.  
First of all, they just look like  
designs. Second of all, I'm really  
good at little details like folding  
things so small that I can squeeze  
it inside really small pockets.

 **SAM  
** W-w-w-wait, this is about the  
shoe thing Ashley was talking  
about, right?

 **ASHLEY  
** Yup, Josh got mugged.

 **SAM  
** What?!

 **JOSH  
** It's not a big deal! Geez, relax!

 **SAM  
** Wait, what does this have to do  
with Josh's shoes?

 **CHRIS  
** Apparently, those dudes took all of  
his stuff, including his goddamn  
shoes.

 **SAM  
** Jesus... and you're not reporting it?

 **JOSH  
** Nope. I told you, it's —

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **X INT. APOLOGY ****— 6 PM SUNDAY — MAY 6 2018**

It's been a while, guys, I'm sorry. I just got re-diagnosed. Let's just say. There's a reason I can understand Josh's mind so much.


	4. Scenes 13 to 14

**X INT. APOLOGY ****— 11 PM FRIDAY — MAY 25 2018**

I was scared that this would not have as much words as it did the previous chapters, but I should have learned after a year of writing that whenever I fear deterioration in consistency, I write more than I should. This was originally 2.8k words. Now, it's about 4k. Only because the previous chapter had 3.3k words.

* * *

 **13 INT. WASHINGTON LODGE KITCHEN ****— LATE MORNING**

 **JOSH  
** ( _slurring_ )  
— fine. 'ts f'ne. Leave m' 'lone.

A wooden china cupboard, wine rack, and stony wall at the background.

 _Camera angle on two people occupying the screen._

 _Both on the other side of the long kitchen bar table. Hit by the sunlight from the off-screen windows opposite them._

Josh, wearing a gray sweater with a large white stripe in the middle, is sitting down. Both arms resting on the table. Head resting on his left arm. Hands curled and resting on the kitchen table. Bottles littered on it.

Sam, wearing a red and white patterned wool sweater, is standing on his right, occupying the left of the screen. Gently waking Josh awake with a hand on his right arm. Dark circles around her wide and tired but alarmed and panicked eyes.

 **SAM  
** Come on, Josh. Please. It's Hannah  
and Beth.

 **JOSH  
** Wanna sleep. Tell 'em t'go f'ck  
'ems'lves.

 **SAM  
** Josh, we can't _find_ them.

 **JOSH  
** Basem'nt prob'bly. Wanna prank m'  
or s'mthin'.

Sam winces at the last part, sighing —

— grabbing a nearby seat to sit beside him —

— turning her body towards him —

— placing her left hand below the back of his neck and the other on his right wrist —

— shaking him more firmly but not aggressively.

 **SAM  
** Josh, come on, wake the hell up.

 **JOSH  
** ( _mumbling_ )  
F've m'nutes.

 **SAM  
** Damn it.

Sound of footsteps on wood.

Sound of a door creaking open.

Sam turning on the bar stool to look opposite Josh.

 _Camera angle shifts to the now opened door. We are as if sitting on the long kitchen bar table beside it. Looking at them from the side._

 _THREE GIRLS INTO FRAME at the right side of the screen, the wall occupying most of the left side of the screen_ _— showing parts of the great room with the infamous staircase._

EMILY — wearing a dark blue racer jacket over a plain white t-shirt — steps forward and nears the corner of the screen.

JESS — wearing an olive green top — stands on Emily's right and nears the middle of the screen.

Ashley — wearing a dark red puffer jacket over a long-sleeved green shirt, and a green and white striped beanie — goes near the background, seen in between the two girls.

All three of them still holding on to their coats. Grave looks on their faces. Didn't even think about stopping to check on Josh.

They're tired. They're worried. They're guilty.

They failed.

 _Camera angle shifts to look at Sam. Still placed as if on top of the table near the door. The table occupying the middle of the screen. Chris and Josh on the end of the table with Sam diagonally beside Josh, looking at the girls off-screen._

 **SAM  
** Anything?

 **EMILY (O.S)  
** ( _sharply_ )  
What do you think?

 **SAM  
** ( _glancing at Josh_ )  
Jesus.

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** What are we gonna do?

Someone groaning.

They all turn to the source.

 _Camera angle shifts. Sam's point of view._

Chris, wearing a red-patterned plaid shirt, raising his head from the table. Basking in the sunlight as he stretches and groans. Removing his glasses and rubbing the dents it left on his skin. Shaking his head. Red-faced. Hungover.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _slurring_ )  
Oh sh't, wh't h'ppened?

 _Camera angle shifts on the three girls by the door. Ashley walks off-screen._

 **JESS  
** Good question.

 _Back on Chris. Sam's point of view._

Ashley walking behind and past him. Chris turns to look at her as if asking her for answers but she keeps quiet and continues to move alone.

Sound of water being poured.

Chris looks back at Jess.

 **CHRIS  
** Huh?

ASHLEY INTO FRAME. Sitting on the seat to his left — directly in front of Sam. Turning her seat towards him. Handing him a glass of water which he doesn't notice. Too busy rubbing his face and squinting at the other girls at the door.

 **ASHLEY  
** ( _quietly, handing him the glass_ )  
Chris.

 **CHRIS  
** What?  
( _seeing the glass of water_ )  
Oh, thanks.

 **ASHLEY  
** No problem.

He takes the glass of water.

Everyone notices how silent it is save for his drinking.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _still slightly slurring_ )  
Okay, what's going on? Seriously?  
What the hell happened?

 _Camera angle shifts. As if we are on the opposite side of the opened door. The pillar on the table as the epicenter as we circle around the room. From Chris and Ashley with their backs on the screen to Josh and Sam with their backs to the screen._

Emily and Jess stay standing by the door. Ashley continues to watch Chris. Sam's body now turned towards the door but her head turned towards Chris and Ashley. Josh still passed out behind Sam.

 **CHRIS  
** I'd appreciate a word or two,  
y'know?

 **JESS  
** Hannah and Beth... They... We...

 **CHRIS  
** What?

 **ASHLEY  
** We can't find them.

 **CHRIS  
** W-what? Wait, _what_?

 **JESS  
** They've been missing since last  
night, or morning, or whatever you  
call two a.m.

 **CHRIS  
** You're serious.

 **EMILY  
** ( _rubbing her own arms_ )  
Yeah, they've been gone for hours.  
We can't find them. Not a clue.

 **CHRIS  
** Wait, so, _hang on_ , what time is it?

 **SAM  
** About eleven. We've been looking  
for them since dawn. At least, the  
four of us are. I think Matt and Mike  
stayed up all night but I'm not sure.  
( _at Jess and Emily_ )  
You really didn't find anything?

 **EMILY  
** ( _tightly_ )  
What part of "not a clue" do you not  
understand, Sam? Do you _see_ us  
partying for a reunion with the  
twins?

 **SAM  
** ( _tensely_ )  
You're not the only one stressed  
out, Em.

 **EMILY  
** ( _sighing apologetically_ )  
Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry, Sam.

Sound of footsteps.

All of them turn around to the door.

 _Camera angle shifts. As if placed on top of the long kitchen table beside the door. Jess and Emily on the right side of the screen. Them moving as TWO BOYS ENTER INTO FRAME._

 _Emily in the middle of the frame with Mike beside her, a step forward. Matt, beside Mike, also a step forward, nearing the far right of the screen. Jess behind Emily and Mike, nearing the far left of the screen._

MIKE — wearing a brown plaid shirt.

MATT — wearing a gray shirt and hoodie.

Both of them holding their coats. Both tired and defeated.

 **SAM (O.S)  
** Let me guess: nothing?

 **MATT  
** ( _shaking his head_ )  
Nothing.

 **SAM (O.S)  
** Shit.

 **JESS  
** Fuck.

 **MATT  
** That about covers it, yeah.

 **MIKE  
** We should call the police if they're  
still not here by two.

 _On Chris and Ashley. The four teenagers' point of view._

Both seated towards us. Both looking off-screen — presumably at the other teenagers.

 **ASHLEY  
** Why can't we just call them now?

 _On the four teenagers, still standing._

 **MIKE  
** Maybe they'll come back. I don't  
know. We'd have called the police  
for nothing.

 **EMILY  
** What the hell are you talking about?  
They've been gone for _nine_ hours.  
Three more will just decreases their  
chances at survival. Maybe  
wandering around loosened some  
screws up your head, sweetie. I  
can't _believe_ we chose _you_ as Class  
Prez.

 **MIKE  
** Emily.

 **EMILY  
** Oh, don't "Emily" me, Michael.

 **MATT  
** Guys, it's not the time for some  
stupid lovers' quarrel.

 **EMILY  
** ( _a beat_ )  
No. No, he's right. We need to find  
Beth and Hannah. We should call  
the police _right now_.

A groan.

They all turn.

 _On Sam and Josh. We are as if on top of the table beside the door._

Josh raising his head behind Sam.

 **JOSH  
** ( _slurring_ )  
W-wait, wait, wait, wait. H'ld 'n.  
( _turning to Sam_ )  
W-who's missing 'gain?

A pause.

 _Camera angle shifts to both Sam and Josh on the other side of the table. Ashley and Chris's point of view._

Sam looking at Josh sadly.

Josh, continuing to stare with wide eyes, red-faced, clearly hungover but alarmed enough to appear sober.

 **JOSH  
** ( _breathing heavily_ )  
 _Who_?!

 **SAM  
** ( _gently_ )  
Josh, Hannah and Beth, they —

 **JOSH  
** ( _panicking_ )  
W-what? _Both_ of them?!

 _On the four teenagers by the door. Josh and Sam's point of view._

 **MIKE  
** ( _stepping an inch forward_ )  
Yeah, they ran off to the woods last  
night and...

 _On Josh and Sam. We pan closer towards Josh's panicking state._

 **MIKE (O.S) (CONT'D)  
**...we haven't found them since.

 **JOSH  
** ( _a beat_ )  
Last night? When?

 **SAM  
** Josh —

 **JOSH  
** _When_?!

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** About two? Last night?

 **JOSH  
** No, no, no, no, no. No, that's  
 _bullshit_. They can't have — They  
wouldn't have — No, they're  
probably hiding somewhere in the  
lodge or something. Wouldn't be  
the first time.

 **MATT (O.S)  
** For nine hours?

 **JOSH  
** ( _insistently_ )  
They're _patient_.

 **SAM  
** Josh, we're serious.

 **JOSH  
** So am I!  
( _a beat_ )  
If this is some elaborate prank, I  
swear to God —

 **SAM  
** It's not a prank, Josh!  
( _a beat_ )  
 _I_ wouldn't prank anyone like this.

Silence bar Josh's heavy breathing.

 _On the four by the door. Josh and Sam's point of view._

All schooling guilty looks.

 _On Ashley and Chris. Josh and Sam's point of view._

Ashley looking away and Chris looking confused, turning to the other teens but still not finding the answers he was looking for.

 _Back on Josh and Sam. Ashley and Chris's point of view. Both of them now occupying the screen._

They stare at each other. Josh with wide terrified eyes. Sam with concern.

 **JOSH  
** ( _shaking his head_ )  
S-so, so, what are you saying? My  
sisters are _missing_?! _Both_ of them?

 **JESS (O.S)  
** ( _gently_ )  
Maybe they'll come back or  
something.

 **JOSH  
** ( _looking up at the four in a panic_ )  
S-so you're all serious? Mike? Matt?  
( _turning to Chris_ )  
Cochise, tell me you cookied this  
bullshit up.

 _On Chris and Ashley. Sam and Josh's point of view._

 **CHRIS  
** ( _raising his hands in surrender_ )  
Hey, man, I'm sorry. I literally just  
woke up.

 _On Josh and Sam. Chris and Ashley's point of view._

 **JOSH  
** So, they're really out there? Right  
now? Shit, we — we gotta go find  
them!

Josh clumsily stands up.

 _Camera angle shifts. Placed as if on the wall or windows behind Chris and Ashley. Nearly the same angle when the first player first controlled Beth in the game._

Bar stool crashing down on the ground...

...Sam standing and managing to catch Josh before he also falls down on the ground...

...Chris standing up, just behind Josh but doesn't touch him after Sam gestures at him not to come closer. Quick to move when it comes to helping his friend...

...Mike and Matt both step closer towards Josh, just behind Sam. Quick to be alert at the movement. Willing to help...

...Ashley standing up, hands on the table. Emily and Jess both stepping forward. Emily with her hands holding on to her arms, hugging herself. Jess leaning sideways on the table to see what's going on.

Josh is let go by Sam and he places a hand on the table to keep himself up. The other hand goes up to his head as he groans. Sam stands in front of him, her hands raised up to calm him down.

 **JOSH  
** ( _slurring_ )  
It's dangerous out there at night...  
and, and it's cold. They'll... Oh God,  
they'll freeze to death. No. No, they  
can't. They can't do that to Wme. We  
gotta go, guys. Seriously, we gotta  
go find them. They can't leave me.

He runs past Sam who tries to stop him but fails. Mike and Matt manage to block him from the door.

 _Camera angle shifts. Josh's back to the screen at the middle of the frame._

Matt and Mike stand shoulder-to-shoulder as they block Josh. The door at the back being closed by Jess and Emily.

 _Camera angle shifts. Placed as if on the windows of the kitchen._

Matt and Mike a few feet away from Josh. All three near center frame. Jess and Emily jsut behind Matt and Mike. Sam, directly behind Josh, followed by Chris and Ashley.

 **MATT  
** We looked everywhere, man.

 **JOSH  
** No, you just didn't look _enough_. Let  
me go find them.

 **MIKE  
** Come on, man. We'll call the police.

 **JOSH  
** Y-you think I'll just take your word  
for it? I mean, no offence but  
they're _my_ sisters. _I_ have to find  
them. I'm sorry but I _have_ to. You  
wouldn't understand.

With that, Josh manages to squeeze through Matt and Mike, before slamming the door open and running away.

They YELL for him.

 **MATT  
** ( _running_ )  
We have to run after him!

 **MIKE  
** Oh, like _hell_ we're losing him, too!

The two run after Josh, with the others following.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **14 EXT. WASHINGTON LODGE GROUNDS ****— LATE MORNING**

We see exactly as it showed in the game when Beth and the others ran after Hannah. Off to the side — door of the Washington Lodge opening, and seven teenagers running out of it.

This time, they're all frantically wearing the coats they were holding as they run. Sam behind all of them — holding another coat.

Quick run sequence through —

THE WOODS

— _with the camera handheld._

Josh in the middle. No music. Eyes frantic. Arms lashing to get leaves away from his path. his breathing all we could hear.

 **JOSH  
** Hannah! Beth!

 _Camera angle shifts to Josh's side. As if we are running beside him. Josh consistently in the middle of the frame, running towards the right of the screen. Leaves and plants between us and Josh._

Voices. Yelling.

 **HIS FRIENDS (O.S)  
** Josh! / Get back here, you idiot! /  
Josh, stop! / Dammit, Josh! / etc.

The shouting for Josh continues.

 _Camera angle shifts back to Josh in the middle of the frame._

 **JOSH  
** ( _frantically_ )  
Hannah! Beth!

A few more moments of running before TWO PEOPLE ENTER INTO FRAME. Josh yelps as someone tackles him to the side.

 _Camera angle shifts. As if placed on the ground beside Josh's head._

Matt above Josh, holding him down with Mike just standing up from Matt's body.

 **MIKE  
** Goddammit, Josh.

 **MATT  
** Damn, Josh. Didn't know you could  
run that fast.

 _Camera angle shifts to all three of them on screen. Full body shown with Matt, center frame, pulling Josh to stand up and Mike stepping back a bit towards the left of the screen._

Josh turns away from them — _towards the right side of the screen_ — hunches over, and VOMITS.

 **MIKE  
** Oh, shit.

 **MATT  
** Jesus, fuck, damn.

 _Camera angle shifts to just above Josh. As if we are standing behind him._

He heaves — shaking, panicking, breathing heavily. He pushed himself to his limit — his hungover limit.

A hand appears and places itself on his shoulder. Josh startles.

 **JOSH  
** Get off me!

Josh turns around abruptly.

 _Camera angle shifts to all three of them on screen again._

Josh throws Matt's hand away from him, angrily wiping his face. Matt and Mike continue to move forward, making sure to avoid his vomit.

 **MIKE  
** Hey, Josh, it's okay.

 **MATT  
** Josh, come on, dude.

Josh, index finger raised and pointed at both Mike and Matt, accusatory. Both Mike and Matt raise their arms in front of them to calm Josh down.

A close-up of Josh — eyes wide, red-rimmed, and scared witless.

FIVE PEOPLE ENTER INTO FRAME in the background, still running up.

 **THE OTHERS  
** Josh!

Josh turns around abruptly.

 _Camera angle shifts with Josh in the middle, Matt and Mike behind him._

He turns his head to the left. Closing his eyes. Shaking his head. Putting it down for a moment before rubbing it with his hands.

 _Camera angle shifts with Josh in the middle, the other five behind him._

They finally caught up to the three.

 **THE OTHERS  
** Oh my God, Josh! / Jesus, Josh! /  
etc.

They abruptly stop where they are standing.

 **SAM  
** ( _gently_ )  
God, you must be freezing.

She quickly drapes a coat over Josh's shoulder which he doesn't notice. She walks away immediately towards Mike and Matt.

 **SAM (O.S)  
** What happened?

Sound of activity. Muffling. World in slow-motion.

 _Camera on Josh. Angled from below. Circling around him. Showing more of the sky and the high trees surrounding them. Drowning out the world around him._

 _High-pitched ringing noise.  
_

 _A voice. Murmuring. Fading in._

 **MALE VOICE (V.O)  
**...bullshit. This is bullshit. This is  
bullshit. This is bullshit. This is...

We still turn around in different angles in slow motion —

— Josh nodding along with the voice —

— Josh with his head down —

— Josh placing hands on his head —

— Josh's eyes looking up at the sky —

— Josh's voice saying the same thing at the same time.

 **MALE VOICE/JOSH (V.O)  
**...bullshit. This is bullshit. This is  
bullshit. This is bullshit.

We are finally still with Josh center frame, staring somewhere near us.

 **JOSH  
** This is bullshit.

Met with silence.

Josh turns to look to his right.

On Mike, Matt, and Sam. All looking at us — at Josh.

Josh turns to look to his left.

On Chris, Ashley, Emily, and Jess. Also looking at us — at Josh.

 **JOSH  
** You hear me? This is all _bullshit_!

 _On Josh. Angle from below. Lots of negative space above and beside him. Sky and what's left of the trees, mostly._

He is finally still, letting a hand stay on his forehead —

— breathing heavily and choking back —

— biting his lips and his face reddening —

— sniffing and trying not to let the unshed tears fall from his eyes —

— failing and so wiping them off angrily.

He must still be drunk. He hopes so.

 **JOSH  
** ( _shaking his head_ )  
I can't lost my sisters.

 _Camera angle shifts to Josh in the middle of the frame, looking at what's in front of him. Chris, Ashley, Emily, and Jess being focused on._

 **CHRIS  
** ( _stepping forward_ )  
Hey, man, we'll find them.

Focus on Josh.

 **JOSH  
** ( _shaking his head frantically_ )  
Cochise, you don't know this place,  
all right? Coming out here when it's  
dark? There could be all kinds of  
things: wild animals, danger zones,  
cliffs. Shit, I gotta —

MATT, MIKE, AND SAM ENTER INTO FRAME. They all manage to catch Josh before he runs off again.

 **JOSH  
** ( _pushing them off_ )  
Why the fuck won't you let me find  
them?!

 **MATT  
** We already tried, Josh!

 **JOSH  
** But —

 **MIKE  
** Look, bro, we've been out here  
since two in the fucking morning,  
all right? And we found no signs of  
them. The best way we can find  
them is through the police.

 **JOSH  
** I get what you mean, man, but you  
can't just expect me to —

 **EMILY  
** ( _firmly_ )  
Josh, it's the quickest way to find  
your fucking sisters!

 **SAM  
** Em!

 **EMILY  
** ( _aggressively_ )  
Sorry! It's just...!  
( _sighing, calmly_ )  
Look, this isn't a job for just eight  
teenagers, okay? We need help.

 _Camera angle shifts to all of them full-body on screen. Circling around them. Sliding from left to right. Josh with his body facing the screen but his head turned on Emily._

Silence.

Sunlight hitting the snow. Sun rays going through the trees, making it look more fantasy-like than it truly is. Peaceful. Beautiful.

This, surrounding a tense group of teenagers.

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing_ )  
Y-yeah. No, you're right.

 **SAM  
** ( _stepping forward_ )  
Come on, Josh. Let's get you back  
to the lodge. You're shaking.

 **JESS  
** ( _sighing_ )  
I think we all are.

 **ASHLEY  
** Hopefully, we can all get warm  
from the cold.

 **JOSH  
** Not all of us.

They all walk to the right. Jess and Emily leading them all back. Silent.

Chris and Sam immediately move to walk beside Josh, with Chris on his right, and Sam on his left. Josh doesn't bother to wear the coat properly as they follow the two girls in front.

Ashley, who had patiently waited for Chris, walks behind them instead. Matt and Mike follows behind them all.

EXTREMELY LONG SHOT. We are above as if up on one of the trees on top of a rocky side near the path the teenagers are taking.

 _They walk diagonally from the top left corner of the screen to the bottom right corner. As if marching on a line._

 **MATT  
** We fucked up a lot, didn't we?

 _Camera on Matt and Mike._

A few distance away from the other six. Watching them all like the strongest wolves ready to protect their pack. Both of them with grave looks on their features.

 **MIKE  
** At least _you're_ not the reason  
Hannah ran away in the first place.

 **MATT  
** Sure, but I filmed the whole damn  
thing. What does _that_ make me?

 **MIKE  
** Fuck, what are we gonna do about  
Josh?

 **MATT  
** Shit, I dunno.

 **MIKE  
** I mean, you know how the guy can  
be. What's this gonna do to him?

 **MATT  
** You're talking like they're already  
dead.

 **MIKE  
** Aren't they?

 **MATT  
** Jesus shit, Mike.

 **MIKE  
** Come on, we're all thinking it.

 **MATT  
** Then we really fucked up.

 **MIKE  
** Yup.

 **MATT  
** If he found out we —

 **MIKE  
** He'll beat me up for sure.

 **MATT  
** Josh isn't the brawling type,  
though.

 **MIKE  
** You didn't see him when we were  
younger. Trust me. You don't want  
to be in Josh's bad side. Especially  
when it comes to the twins.

 _Camera on Jess and Emily._

Their arms linked together. They turn to look at the teenagers behind them before looking away to look at the distance in front of them.

 **EMILY  
** ( _sighing_ )  
So much for a weekend of endless  
parties.

 **JESS  
** ( _letting out a deep breath_ )  
Beth and Hannah better be back  
soon. I don't like any of this drama.  
Plus, I don't think I can handle them  
missing after I —

 **EMILY  
** ( _shaking her head_ )  
Yeah, tell me about it.  
( _a beat_ )  
A stupid prank.  
( _sighing_ )  
I just hope they come back before  
Josh loses his mind or something.  
I'm really worried about him. He's a  
good guy.

 **JESS  
** Yeah, no shit.

 _Camera on Sam, Josh, and Chris. Ashley walking immediately behind Chris._

Josh's eyes fixed on the ground while both light-haired teens have a hand each on his back. Chris, still rubbing his forehead with his other hand — still hungover.

 **SAM  
** We'll find them, Josh.

 **CHRIS  
** Y-yeah, they're probably in the  
lodge already.

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing, looking at them_ )  
You, guys, are _so_ optimistic.

 **SAM  
** And you, Josh, are _so_ pessimistic.

 **JOSH  
** No, Sammy, _I_ am realistic.

 **CHRIS  
** So you're saying that you're realistic  
but you're emitting this negative  
energy? Huh? Negatively realistic, is  
he, Sam?

 **SAM  
** He said so.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _humming_ )  
Well, I dunno. In _my_ dictionary,  
that's just called pessimism, but  
maybe you have a different version?  
Can I borrow it sometime, maybe?

 **SAM  
** ( _pointedly_ )  
 _Basically_ , what Chris means, Josh, is  
that you shouldn't assume the worst  
in a situation. We'll see them again.

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing_ )  
No, you don't _get_ it.  
( _taking a deep breath_ )  
My sisters and I... We _grew up_ here.  
We know the woods better than  
anyone. We know it like it's on the  
back of our hands, which _means_ ,  
the three of us getting lost in this  
place is impossible. Now, what  
does it mean when it's already  
daylight and neither of them came  
back since dawn?

No one else speaks.

Chris and Sam look on opposite sides — away from Josh.

Josh raises his head to look up at the sky, blinking unshed tears, closing his eyes before looking down at the ground with red-rimmed haunted eyes.

 **JOSH  
** ( _quietly, voice breaking_ )  
I... I can't lose them, guys.

 **SAM  
** You won't.

 **JOSH  
** Oh, don't give me that positive  
bullshit, Sam.

 **SAM  
** ( _assertively_ )  
Yeah, well, that's all you're getting  
from us, so deal with it.

 **JOSH  
** ( _a beat_ )  
I'm sorry.

 **CHRIS  
** Uh, Sam?

 **SAM  
** Yeah?

 **CHRIS  
** Do you know... Do you know what  
happened? To the twins? Why they  
ran off? Josh and I were kinda...

 **JOSH  
** Passed out drunk?

 **CHRIS  
** I was going to say "on our beauty  
rest" but that works, too, I guess.

Josh, turning to Sam, who remains silent.

 **JOSH  
** Sam?

 **SAM  
** Hmm? Oh, right, sorry.

 **JOSH  
** ( _noticing her hesitation_ )  
What is it? What happened to them  
before they — ? Before?

 **SAM  
** Not now.

 **JOSH  
** Why?

 **SAM  
** Because we had an agreement on  
how to tell it to you.

 **JOSH  
**...What?

 **SAM  
** Just trust me on this one, okay?

 **JOSH  
** Okay... And I'm really sorry about  
how I —

 **SAM  
** No, really, it's fine, Josh. We're all  
stressed. Okay?

 **JOSH  
** Okay.

 **CHRIS  
** ( _clearing his throat_ )  
Come on, guys, let's just focus on  
getting back to the lodge, all right?

 **JOSH  
** Yeah... Yeah, sure, whatever.

 **CHRIS  
** Besides, I'm still goddamn hungover.

Josh chuckles before the somber mood returns.

Panning closer to Josh, looking down and at nothing.

The sounds of activity muffled around him.

Josh, the only one we can see. Centered.

 **SAM (V.O)  
** Is he okay?

 **CHRIS (V.O)  
** I don't know.

 **SAM (V.O)  
** Josh? Josh?

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **X INT. APOLOGY ****— 11PM FRIDAY — MAY 25 2018**

Apologies. It's been a while. I was in Singapore for about two weeks, so I've been busy. I also accidentally started a draft on my next Until Dawn fanfic. Not a screenplay, but an alternative ending with Josh's mind taking the bulk of the story. First person, and all that.

It kinda explores what it feels like to be in a Schizophrenic mind. You could say it's my way to cope my Schizophrenia, too.


	5. Scenes 15 to 17

_"Saudade is a deep emotional state of nostalgic or profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone that one loves."_

* * *

 **15 EXT. BRACE CANYON PARK — PICNIC TABLES — MORNING**

Exact same shot as previous scene. Josh alone and center frame, close to the screen. Negative space above him.

His eyes lost and distant. Looking at nothing and at everything.

World around him still muffled.

 **SAM (O.S)  
** Josh? Josh? Has he been doing  
this?

 **CHRIS (O.S)  
** Spacing out? Yeah.

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** He's been doing it a lot since  
we found him today. He's  
seriously not okay, Sam.

 **SAM (O.S)  
** No. No, he's not.

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** It was like when he found out  
that Hannah and Beth were...  
you know...

 **CHRIS (O.S)  
** Shit, yeah, you're right.

 **SAM (O.S)  
** I can't blame him. I miss them.

 **JOSH  
** (eyes still staring at nothing)  
You know I can still hear you,  
right?

Silence. A beat. Or two.

 **SAM (O.S)  
** Guys, can you give us a  
moment?

 **CHRIS (O.S)  
** Er, yeah, sure, umm... Hey,  
Ashley, let's go get some more  
food or something.

 **ASHLEY (O.S)  
** Yeah, sure.

 _Camera angle shifts to somewhere to Josh's left. Him on the right of the screen. Sam on the left of the screen._

As Chris and Ashley leave, Sam and Josh start to move.

Sam, who was standing with one leg kneeling on the seat, sits down with her body turned towards Josh, removing her scarf and placing it on the table. One leg now folded under her. The other now slightly swinging in freedom. One arm resting on the table. Hands slightly rubbing each other in slow circles.

Sam — opening herself up to Josh.

Josh, who was leaning back on the table with his arms crossed, moves his back away from the table. Places his forearms on his thighs. Clasps his hands together. Eyes still focused on the unknown. As if slightly catatonic.

Josh — closing himself off from the world.

 **SAM  
** I want to ask if you're okay, but  
I can already tell that's  
pointless.

 **JOSH  
** Why?

 **SAM  
** Because you'll just say you're  
fine, and then we'll be silent.

Josh hums in reply. She's right about that...

 **SAM  
** Do you want to talk, then?

 **JOSH  
** ( _distractedly_ )  
Talk?

 **SAM  
** ( _shrugging_ )  
Yeah, _talk_ , you know —  
speaking, using words... I don't  
know, _communicating_.

Josh turns his head slowly. Eyes sill fixed on whatever he was looking at until he snaps himself, and looks at Sam in the eyes. He straightens himself up.

 _Camera angle shifts to in front of them. Both occupying the screen. Josh's body turned towards us, but head turned towards Sam. Negative space above them._

Sam's blonde hair and white woolen sweater, and Josh's dark hair and black shirt clashing to the greens around them. A light and dark entity.

They lock themselves in eye-contact for a few moments.

Josh looks away first but leans closer towards her, as if they are going to share a small secret.

 **JOSH  
** What are we gonna talk about?

 **SAM  
** ( _shrugging_ )  
I don't know. Anything you  
want, really. Art. Politics.  
Technology. Take your pick. It's  
your choice.

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing_ )  
Sam.

 **SAM  
** What?

 **JOSH  
** ( _scoffing with a smile_ )  
I'm not an idiot, you know. I can tell  
you really want me to talk about...  
them. It's not that hard to crack.

 **SAM  
** I'm not saying you're an idiot,  
Josh. And I'm not hiding the fact  
that I want you to talk about  
them either. We all want you to,  
you know... to talk about them.  
But that's your call. We're not  
gonna force you, and you get to  
decide who you want to talk to.  
Not anyone else.

 **JOSH  
** Well, it's annoying.

 **SAM  
** What is?

 **JOSH  
** How people just... dance around  
the subject when I'm in their  
presence.

 **SAM  
** We just don't want you to get  
angry or something, Josh. You  
can't blame us for caring about  
you.

Josh's head snaps up to look at Sam at that but he shakes his head after.

 **JOSH  
** I am _not_ talking about Hannah  
and Beth.

 **SAM  
** Fine. Then we won't. I told you:  
I'm not forcing you to.

A beat. Or two. Or three.

 **JOSH  
** You're doing the reverse  
psychology thing on me, aren't  
you?

 **SAM  
** ( _defensively_ )  
I'm not.  
( _sighing tiredly_ )  
Josh, I'm serious. I'm not gonna  
force you to talk about anything  
you don't want to talk about.

Josh licks his lips — nervous.

 **JOSH  
**...You were there when I —  
when I found out what  
happened.

 **SAM  
** ( _nodding_ )  
I _saw_ what happened, but I  
don't know what your version of  
what happened is. I don't really  
know what you felt.

Josh scoffs, looking away with a shake of his head. Sam looks up at the sky.

 **SAM (CONT'D)  
** ( _laughing_ )  
Yeah, I know, right? I'm not  
good at talking about feelings  
and stuff either.

Josh looks back at her with a tilt of his head. Sam looks down to meet his eyes once more.

 **JOSH  
** Then why do you want me to  
talk about it? Why does  
 _everyone_ want me to talk about  
it? Why can't I just —

He lets out a deep sigh, looking away again.

 **SAM  
** It's supposed to be good for the  
soul.

Josh sharply looks back at her with wide eyes. Her head reels back a little bit at the sudden movement.

 **JOSH  
** And what do you really think?

 **SAM  
** Well, I'm not good with  
emotions —

 **JOSH  
** ( _mockingly_ )  
And yet you're offering to be my  
personal therapist in these dark  
and difficult times? Come on,  
Sam.

 **SAM  
** I'm offering because I'm your  
friend, Josh. I'm offering  
because I want to help carry the  
heavy weight you're placing on  
that stupid shoulders of yours.  
Don't even lie to me. I know  
they're there. Just... talk to  
someone you trust. Someone  
you know. Or anyone. Just _talk  
_ to someone about it, okay?

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing tiredly_ )  
I'm fine, Sam.

 **SAM  
** Look me in the eye and say that.

Josh turns to look at Sam directly in the eye.

They fall silent for a long time.

Josh sighs. He lost. He can't lie to her.

 **JOSH  
** Okay, maybe I'm not in my best  
form.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, maybe.

 **JOSH  
** Fine... I...

 **SAM  
** Don't force yourself either.

 **JOSH  
** No, you were right. I have to  
talk to someone — someone I  
trust, at least. It's just... difficult  
letting it all out in the open and  
shit.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, I get that.

 **JOSH  
** Sam, I...  
( _quietly_ )  
I miss them. H—Hannah and  
Beth. They... We... Fuck, God, I  
miss them so fucking much.  
Both of them.  
( _spitting_ )  
And I hate how everyone's been  
talking about them like they're  
dead, y'know? Like there's  
nothing we can do about it.

 **SAM  
** Yeah, I hate that, too.

 **JOSH**  
Oh yeah?

 **SAM**  
Yeah. I dunno but there's  
something in me that says that  
they're somewhere out there,  
you know?

 **JOSH**  
I thought I was the only one  
feeling that way. Like my big  
brother senses tingling.

 **SAM**  
Well, they may not be my|  
biological sisters, but they _are  
_ my best friends. In a way,  
they're my sisters, too.

 **JOSH**  
( _smiling sadly_ )  
I guess you're the only one who  
really understands me.

 **SAM**  
( _tilting her head_ )  
What do you mean that I'm the  
only one who understands you?

 **JOSH**  
It's just... Well... You know... It's  
different with me. Missing  
Hannah and Beth... I—I feel like  
I'm alone with my kind of... of...  
of _saudade_ , you know?  
( _shaking his head_ )  
A lot of people miss their  
friends, Hannah and Beth. Bob  
and Melinda Washington miss  
their daughters, Hannah and  
Beth. I am the only one who  
miss my sisters, Hannah and  
Beth. You get me?  
( _biting his lips_ )  
Hannah and Beth are friends  
with these people. Hannah and  
Beth are daughters to our  
parents... All of them plural. All  
of them more than one. But me?  
In the entire world, in the entire  
universe, I am the only sibling of  
the twin sisters named Hannah  
and Beth Washington.

 **SAM**  
That sounds lonely.

 **JOSH**  
Because it is.

 **SAM**  
Well now I'm here, right? A non-  
biological sibling to Hannah and  
Beth.

 **JOSH**  
( _smiling slightly_ )  
Yeah, you are. Sometimes I  
forget how deeply your  
relationships to us Washingtons  
are. You've been coming over so|  
much that you practically lived  
with us. It's hard to even  
remember when you started  
being friends with Beth and  
Hannah, and thereafter, me.

 **SAM**  
Well, it's been...  
( _humming_ )  
Oh wow, about a decade ago, I  
guess.

 **JOSH**  
Really? That long, huh?  
( _chuckling_ )  
Guess that makes me your older  
brother now, huh? Since you're  
admitting to being my sisters'  
sister?

 **SAM**  
( _laughing_ )  
I wouldn't want you as an older  
brother.

 **JOSH**  
( _placing a hand on his heart_ )  
Ouch, rejected.

For once, the silence is peaceful instead of tense. A soft breeze highlighted at this scene to show how flowy and airy it got.

They both smile at each other before looking away. Sam up at the sky and Josh down at the ground.

 **JOSH**  
D'you think Hannah and Beth  
like me as an older brother?  
( _blinking_ )  
Oh shit, ignore that. God, I did  
 _not_ want to say that.

 **SAM**  
But it was on your mind, yes?

 **JOSH**  
No! Well, okay, obviously yeah,  
but I didn't want to say it out  
loud like that.

 **SAM**  
Well, if you're looking for an  
answer, you do know you just  
asked their best friend, right?

 **JOSH**  
I guess I did.

 **SAM**  
And I'll have you know that they  
 _did_ talk about you, especially  
when you interrupt us around  
your house.

 **JOSH**  
( _chuckling morosely_ )  
I bet they did.  
( _shaking his head_ )  
All right. You win. What do they  
say about me? I promise I won't  
tell them you told me when they  
come back.

 **SAM**  
( _humming_ )  
Well... Beth and Hannah have  
different ways of telling me who  
you are to them. Like... you  
know, with Beth... I dunno...  
Beth always seems to think  
you're a shoulder to punch on,  
you know?

 **JOSH**  
( _laughing_ )  
Yeah, we're a team — me and  
Beth.

 **SAM**  
And... and with Hannah... Well,  
you know, Beth is kinda like you  
and I, y'know? Not really all  
touchy-feely and stuff... but  
Hannah... She's not like Beth.  
She's not scared to say how  
much she loves you. She's not  
scared to show how fond she is  
of you, and you're obviously  
fond of her.

 **JOSH**  
Yeah, well, that's Hannah — her  
heart on her sleeve. Beth and I  
always try to protect her from  
that, you know? We were sure  
it's gonna be her downfall — her  
emotions... and now...  
( _looking away_ )  
Well... Now, we know we were  
right.

A pause. The silence tense once more. They didn't need to say further. The prank is back in their minds, as well as the disappearance of the two.

Sam looks at Josh intently. Don't go down that hole...

 **SAM**  
( _forcefully_ )  
I kinda envied her with that.

 **JOSH**  
( _looking back at her_ )  
With what?

 **SAM**  
With having her heart on her sleeve.

 **JOSH**  
( _brows furrowing_ )  
Why?

 **SAM**  
( _shrugging_ )  
I don't know, it must be so... I  
don't know, freeing? I guess?  
( _rambling_ )  
Like there's no weight on your  
shoulders, or knot in your  
stomach or something? No need  
to hide your feelings or  
anything. Just letting it all out on  
the table. No need for pockets.  
No need for —

 **JOSH**  
( _interrupting_ )  
Okay. Okay, I get it.

Josh sighs and leans back on the table, letting his back hit it. His head raising to look up at the sky. Neck exposed. He's finally opening himself up, too.

Sam remains quiet and watches on. Unmoving. Unknowing what else to say. So, she waits.

 **JOSH**  
Yeah, maybe, you're right.  
Maybe being someone with their  
heart on their sleeve like that is  
some sort of bravery I will never  
get to understand.  
( _a beat_ )  
You know... That's what the  
twins are. They're brave. In their  
own very different ways, they're  
brave.

 _Camera angle shifts._ _Sam alone on the right of the screen, facing the corner of it. Negative space behind her. Isolated in her grief._

 **SAM**  
( _wistfully_ )  
Brave. Yeah.

 **JOSH (O.S)**  
Sam?

 **SAM**  
Yeah?

 _Camera angle shifts. Josh alone on the left of the screen, facing the corner of it. Negative space beside him. Isolated in his own saudade._

A tear from the corner of his eye. Gravity letting it makes its way down to his jaw.

 **JOSH**  
I miss Hannah and Beth.

Back on Sam. Concern and worry etched on her features.

 **MATT (V.O)**  
( _distorted_ )  
This is a fucking nightmare.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **16 INT. WASHINGTON LODGE MAIN HALL — AFTERNOON**

Exact shot as before. Sam alone on the screen. Concern and worry etched on her features.

Distorted voices:

 **EMILY (O.S)**  
Oh, like it isn't already before?!

 **MATT (O.S)**  
I know it's a nightmare, Em! I'm  
just saying it's getting worse  
now.

 **JESS (O.S)**  
Matt is right, Em. We have to  
find a way to tell him.

 **CHRIS (O.S)**  
Sam knows how to calm him down.  
( _voice clearing_ )  
Hey, Sam. Sam!  
( _loudly_ )  
Samantha!

 _Camera angle shifts to both of them on screen._

Sam blinking in surprise. Chris standing before Sam, a hand on her shoulder, looking at her with an expectant look.

 _Camera shifts on the Great Room._

Matt sitting on one of the armchairs, hands clasped. Emily and Jess standing on one side, beside each other. Ashley sitting on the arm of one of the armchairs. Mike, arms crossed, standing at the far wall.

Sam on the couch with Josh on the other side. His body folded as if protecting himself. Eyes closed. Asleep.

 **SAM**  
Huh? What?

 **CHRIS**  
Look. This agreement the others  
did, all of them telling Josh  
together what happened... They  
think that it might put Josh in a  
rage again.  
( _turning to look at the others_ )  
And they're right to be scared.

 **ASHLEY**  
Why? We've practically seen the  
worst of his anger.

 **MIKE**  
( _quietly_ )  
You haven't.

They all turn to look at Mike at the far back of the room

 **ASHLEY**  
What?

Close-up at the characters:

 **MIKE**  
( _walking closer to the others_ )  
Josh is kinda protective of  
Hannah and Beth.

 **MATT**  
"Kinda"? He once told us he'd kill  
either of us if we tried anything  
on Hannah and Beth.

 **EMILY**  
And look where that got us.

 **MIKE**  
Not now, Em.

 **SAM**  
So, what are you all looking at  
me for?

 **JESS**  
Sam, you're _you_. You're pacific  
or whatever.

 **SAM**  
A "pacifist," you mean?

 **EMILY**  
Yeah, that. You got to help us  
deal with Josh in case he gets...  
violent.

 **JESS**  
Does he really get _that_ violent?  
I mean, this is _Josh_ , right? He  
wouldn't hurt a fly.

 **MATT**  
Yeah, I'd say he's pretty chill.

 **EMILY**  
You just said he'd kill you if you  
tried anything on Hannah and  
Beth, meat-head.

 **CHRIS**  
And dude, aren't you forgetting  
what the hell just happened?  
The only thing holding Josh back  
was his hangover. I mean, he  
drank more than I did last night.

 **MATT**  
Shit, you're right. So, what do  
we do?

 **JOSH (O.S)**  
How about you, guys, just tell  
me what the fuck you're all  
talking about and get it all over  
and done with. Shall we?

 _Camera angle shifts to all of them in the Great Room with Josh now awake._

All of them, staring at Josh in surprise.

Close-up on Josh, looking up at them with dark eyes.

 **EMILY**  
How long have you been awake?

 **JOSH**  
Just around you, guys, talking  
about Sammy —  
( _smiling at Sam_ )  
— being her non-violent self, as  
usual.  
( _smile dropping_ )  
Now, what is it? What aren't you  
telling me?

 **SAM**  
Josh —

 **JOSH**  
And I don't want to hear it from  
you, Sam.

 **SAM**  
I wasn't planning to.

 **JOSH**  
Good.

 **CHRIS**  
Bro, look —

 **JOSH**  
And I don't want to hear it from  
you either, Chris. You passed out  
when I was just practically  
halfway to being drunk. No, this  
sounds like bad news.

 **ASHLEY**  
It is.

 **JOSH**  
What is it? Is it about Hannah  
and Beth?  
( _eyes suddenly crazing_ )  
Did you find them?!

 **MIKE**  
( _quickly_ )  
No.  
( _sighing_ )  
It's about why Hannah and Beth  
were out last night in the first  
place.

Mike's voice suddenly muffles as well as the others' voices.

We go closer towards Josh's face. Impassive. Unmoving. Poker-faced. Silent.

Loud ringing sound.

 _Camera from behind Josh. Focused on the back of his neck. The others, now all standing, blurred in front of him._

Voices still muffled. Some hysterical voices, shouts, and yells.

Josh suddenly stands up. We only see the back of his waist.

And his fists. Clenched together tightly.

Everything quietens.

 _Camera on one side of the Great Room. Sliding in a circle from left to right. Josh in the middle of all of them._

The air is tense. All of them staring at Josh who is staring at a distance. Lost. Overwhelmed.

Slowly, Josh walks.

The girls take a step back as he passes them by. All of them internally secretly surprised at the fear they have either for or from Josh.

The boys, on the other hand, try to snap Josh back from his daze.

 **THE BOYS**  
Josh? / Josh, come on, man. /  
Josh, bro, are you okay?

He ignores them and, off-screen, the door clicks shut behind him.

CRASH.

CRASH.

CRASH.

The others flinch at every crash from the other room.

Close up-to Sam. Closing her eyes.

 **JOSH (V.O)**  
Sam? Sam?

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **17 EXT. BRACE CANYON PARK — PICNIC TABLES — MORNING**

Close-up to Sam. Opening her eyes.

At Josh. Looking at Sam with concern.

 **JOSH**  
Sam? You okay?

 **SAM**  
( _blinking, robotically_ )  
I should be asking you that.

 **JOSH**  
Well, I asked first. So, are you?  
Okay?

 **SAM**  
Yeah. Yeah, I'm — I'm fine. I  
was gonna ask you if you're  
okay, but we already got  
through _that_ conversation.

 **JOSH**  
What were you thinking about?  
When you space out like that?

 **SAM**  
It's nothing.

 **JOSH**  
With a tone like that, it's  
something.

 **SAM**  
Josh —

 **JOSH**  
I want to know.

 **SAM**  
( _sighing_ )  
The moment you found out why  
Hannah ran off in the first place.

 **JOSH**  
( _closing his eyes_ )  
Ahhh, _that_ moment.

 **SAM**  
What about you?

 **JOSH**  
What _about_ me?

 **SAM**  
When you space out. You do it a  
lot, you know? What do you  
think about?

 **JOSH**  
Nothing.

 **SAM**  
Josh —

 **JOSH**  
No, I'm serious. Nothing. That's  
what I think about.

 **SAM**  
How can you think of nothing?

 **JOSH**  
I don't know... It's like I'm in  
this sort of bubble where nothing  
happens. I kinda like being there  
sometimes. I get to feel and  
think of nothing...

 **SAM**  
Josh...

 **JOSH**  
What?

 **SAM**  
Nothing.

 **JOSH**  
No, what is it?

 **SAM**  
( _shaking her head_ )  
Just forget it.  
( _quickly changing the subject_ )  
So, the mugging. You're really  
not gonna report it?

 **JOSH**  
( _confusedly_ )  
Mugging?

 **SAM**  
( _looking at Josh curiously_ )  
The mugging, remember? The  
reason why you don't have  
shoes right now.

 **JOSH**  
( _quickly remembering his lie_ )  
Oh, right. Yeah, no, it's fine...  
Can we not talk about this  
anymore? All this talk about  
police reports and muggings, it  
just reminds me of the night  
we... of that night. I don't like it.

 **SAM**  
All right.

Somber silence.

Chris and Ashley enter in the background, holding bags of food.

 **CHRIS**  
No need to thank me. I am  
humble and kind to those in  
need.

 **ASHLEY**  
You insisted on paying fifty-fifty  
because you have no money.

 **CHRIS**  
Ashley, now is not the time to  
talk about finances.

Ashley rolls her eyes.

Sam and Josh share a small knowing look.

LONG SHOT. The four of them eating and having fun together.

* * *

CUT TO:


	6. Scenes 18 to 22

**18 EXT. WASHINGTON MANSION ****— NIGHT**

Camera on the Washington Mansion. Lights on the walls, grounds, and fences outside, as well as lights coming from inside, giving it a glow compared to the darkness of the night around it.

JOSH ENTER INTO FRAME from the left of the screen, his hands in his pockets, head bowed down. He doesn't need to look at where he's going.

He stops as he reaches the gate.

 _Camera angle shifts from inside the mansion, looking at the gate —_

 _— Josh in the middle of the screen with the gates' black iron pickets disconnecting him from us —_

— placing his shaking hands on the pickets —

— slowly resting his head on the pickets as well —

— looking lost as he stares at the mansion off-screen —

— a prisoner from the outside.

 **GUARD (O.S)  
** Mr. Washington!

Josh flinches away from the gate and moves to stand up straight.

 _Camera angle shifts from behind Josh._

A GUARD ENTERS INTO FRAME running towards the gate, opening it for Josh to pass through.

 **GUARD  
** You're finally back.

 **JOSH  
** ( _robotically_ )  
Yeah... Thanks.

 **GUARD  
** ( _tentatively_ )  
Sure thing, Mr. Washington.

We follow Josh from behind as he slowly walks through the circular driveway of the mansion.

Josh is taking his time. Not wanting to be there.

 _Camera angle shifts to the front of the house —_

 _— Josh walking from the left of the screen —_

 _— and towards center frame to the door._

 _Camera angle shifts as if the camera is the door._

JOSH ENTERS INTO CENTER FRAME looking directly at us with wide lost eyes.

He takes another deep breath before reaching something off-screen to the left.

A doorbell sound.

It only takes a few moments before the door creaks open, and light pools around Josh.

 _Camera angle shifts to behind Josh to see a surprised maid opening the door._

 **MAID  
** Mr. Washington! You're home!

Back to Josh. Closing his eyes and trying hard not to roll his eyes. Why do they keep saying that?

 **MELINDA (O.S)  
** ( _frantically_ )  
Who is it? Is it Joshua?

MELINDA ENTERS INTO FRAME from behind the maid.

 **MELINDA  
** ( _relieved_ )  
Joshua!

Melinda runs towards the door as the maid moves off-screen, embracing her son tightly. But as quickly as she had embraced him, she pulls back and looks Josh dead in the eyes.

 **MELINDA  
** ( _angrily_ )  
Where the _hell_ have you been?!

Back to Josh, who sighs, as he slowly enters into —

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **19 INT. HALLWAY ****— WASHINGTON MANSION — NIGHT**

— a short hallway.

At the end of the hallway is a great wooden staircase. Surrounded by the beige walls with white and brown accents. Wooden furniture. Vases of flowers. Paintings with wooden frames mounted on the walls.

 **JOSH  
** ( _passing her by_ )  
Hi, mom.

 **MELINDA  
** Don't "hi" me, Joshua. We've been  
worried sick! You don't leave your  
room for weeks and then suddenly  
you just run out and disappear?!  
And why on Earth aren't you wearing  
any shoes?! Goodness know what  
you could have stepped on!

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing_ )  
I just met with some friends,  
okay? It's no big deal.

Melinda places her hands on her hips, looking down at her son with a glare.

 **MELINDA  
** This is definitely a big deal!  
A month of silence and then you go  
out? What is happening with you,  
Joshua?

 **BOB (O.S)  
** ( _shouting_ )  
Linda, what is it?

 **MELINDA  
** ( _turning to one of the rooms_ )  
Your son is home!

 **BOB (O.S)  
** Joshua!

 **JOSH  
** ( _to Melinda, surprised_ )  
Dad's home? Why?

 **MELINDA  
** ( _to Josh, softly_ )  
Of _course_ , he's home. The minute I  
told him you went missing, he came  
home right away.

 **JOSH  
** Oh.

A MAN ENTERS INTO FRAME behind Melinda.

The man is Robert Washington or BOB — father of the Washington siblings — large worried eyes behind glass spectacles, stress wrinkles all around his eyes and forehead.

 **BOB  
** Josh!

Bob quickly embraces his son, patting him on the shoulder. As he pulls away, he looks at him up and down before he focuses on Josh's feet.

 **BOB  
** Why aren't you wearing any shoes?

A look of contemplation on Josh's face — considering the art of lying, but in the end, knowing his parents, it's better to tell the truth unless he wants the police involved in some fake mugging.

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing_ )  
If you really wanna know, I ran  
out without shoes.

 **MELINDA  
** What?! Why would you —

 **JOSH  
** It's nothing!

 **BOB  
** It's not nothing, Joshua!

 **MELINDA  
** We've been calling you all day and  
you weren't replying! We've been  
worried sick about you! We were  
 _this_ close to calling the police!

 **JOSH  
** ( _rolling his eyes_ )  
You're overreacting —

 **MELINDA  
** Don't take that attitude with me,  
Joshua!

 **BOB  
** ( _softly_ )  
Linda.

Melinda sucks in a breath, still looking at Josh, fuming. She turns to look at Bob who, in turn, is looking at her with concern.

 **MELINDA  
** ( _stoically_ )  
Fine. You deal with this.

She takes a step back and crosses her arms, letting Bob deal with the problem at hand.

 **BOB  
** Look, son, you know it's been hard  
on all of us when your sisters  
disappeared —

 **JOSH  
** ( _shaking his head_ )  
No. No... I'm not taking any more  
out of this.

 **MELINDA  
** Josh — !

Bob raises a hand towards her to stop her from interfering. He turns to Josh once more.

 **BOB  
** I'm just saying — We're worried  
about you, too, Josh.

 **JOSH  
** Well, you don't have to be worried  
about me. There's nothing _to_ be  
worried about.

 **BOB  
** You just said you ran off without  
shoes on. If that's not a problem,  
I don't know what is.

 **JOSH  
** Look, I just felt like I had to run,  
and I didn't feel like I had the time  
to wear shoes on, okay? I just _had_  
to run.

 **MELINDA  
** Josh, please — After your sisters  
disappeared —

 **JOSH  
** Mom, stop. I'm okay —

 **MELINDA  
** — you know we've been worried  
about you, too. When you went  
missing, even if it was just a  
couple of hours, we... We just  
don't want you to be next.

Silence.

The three of them stare at each other for a moment.

 **JOSH  
** I'm going up to my room.

With that, he runs up the grand staircase.

 **MELINDA  
** Joshua!

Melinda starts to run after him but is held back by a hand on her shoulder.

 **BOB  
** Let him go.

 **MELINDA  
** But —

 **BOB  
** He just needs some time... and  
space.

 **MELINDA  
** We've been giving him too much  
space. I'm just scared it might  
backfire to our faces.

 **BOB  
** It won't. He'll be fine. We have to  
trust him.

 **MELINDA  
** But running without shoes on?  
Feeling like he had to run? Bob,  
he's _not_ okay.

 **BOB  
** No, he isn't. Which is why we have  
to be strong for him.

 **MELINDA  
** I don't know how much more I can  
take. Seeing him like this... It hurts  
me.

 **BOB  
** I know that you're hurting. I am,  
too.

The two look up at the grand staircase where Josh had just run up, before they both walk away from the hallway to go to one of the rooms — giving Josh some time and space.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **20 INT. JOSH'S ROOM ****— NIGHT**

Complete darkness until the door that leads to the hallway creaks open.

Josh enters and opens the lamp beside his bed, giving his room a faint glow.

He stands in the middle of the room, looking at nothing — lost.

His face starts to break and his face scrunches up.

He sobs — loud and broken, uncaring of those who hears. _Who will care enough to hear anyway?_

He settles himself down on the ground by the foot of his bed —

— lifts his knees —

— wraps his arms around them —

— rocks back and forth absentmindedly —

— and continues to sob.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **21 INT. JOSH'S BATHROOM ****— CONTINUOUS**

 _Close up on Josh — center frame, middle bottom of the screen, negative space above and beside him — looking straight at us as if we are the mirror._

Tired wide red-rimmed eyes, still wearing the same clothes as before.

A door, open behind him revealing his dimly lit room.

Josh looks down at something in his hands.

Close up on the bottle of pills labeled "Elavil" in front.

He opens it up and pops three pills.

 **BETH (V.O)  
** You know you shouldn't do that,  
right?

Back on Josh who flinches and looks around the empty bathroom, scared out of his mind.

 **JOSH  
** ( _to himself_ )  
Fuck. Who said that?

That couldn't be Beth, could it?

He shakes his head. No. He's losing it. No, no, he's probably just tired.

He looks down at the pills in his hands again.

 **HANNAH (V.O)  
** Josh, you already took three this  
morning. You can't take some  
again.

 **BETH (V.O)  
** One pill a day, remember?

 **JOSH  
** ( _turning around_ )  
WHO'S THERE?!

Silence.

Breathing shortly, Josh places two of the pills back into the bottle, and swallows the last one with a glass of water.

As he puts the glass down, he looks directly at us again. His arms spread out with his hands gripping the edge of the counter off-screen. Breathing as if he just ran a marathon.

He stays that way.

The sound of ticking.

 **JOSH (V.O)  
** I'm ready.

 **DR. HILL (V.O)  
** Ready?

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **22 INT. DR. HILL'S OFFICE ****— DAY**

 _Camera on the clock placed on the beige walls of the office. Ticking as the second-hand moves._

 **JOSH (O.S)  
** To talk... about them. About  
Hannah and Beth.

 _Camera shifts as if we are on the ground and angled up in a way to see two armchairs at the upper half of the screen._

Josh and Dr. Hill are on the blood-red cushioned armchairs once more. Both on opposite sides of the screen, staring at each other.

Josh, nervous, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, and hands clasped in front of him.

Dr. Hill, relaxed, leaning back with his elbows on the armchair, legs crossed, and hands clasped in front of him — slightly mimicking Josh to gain more of his trust.

 _Close up on the characters. Only the torso and head are seen on the bottom half of the screen._

 **DR. HILL  
** You're ready to talk about your  
sisters?

 **JOSH  
** Yeah...

Silence.

Josh doesn't know how to proceed, and so Dr. Hill takes initiative.

 **DR. HILL  
** What changed your mind?

 **JOSH  
** What do you mean?

 **DR. HILL  
** ( _smiling softly_ )  
A week ago, you didn't want to  
talk about them. But now you do.  
So what changed your mind?

 **JOSH  
** ( _biting his lips_ )  
Oh... Er... A — a friend recommended  
me to the idea of _talking_ , and I'm  
willing to try it out now.

 **DR. HILL  
** Oh, a friend? You've been talking  
to someone about this?

 **JOSH  
** ( _quickly_ )  
No! Not exactly, Sam, she — she's  
their best friend.

 **DR. HILL  
** ( _understandingly_ )  
Ah, I see... So you found someone  
who shares the same form of grief?

 **JOSH  
** ( _sharply looking up_ )  
Not grief.

 **DR. HILL  
** Oh?

 **JOSH  
** ( _firmly_ )  
My sisters aren't dead.

 **DR. HILL  
** ( _softly_ )  
I'm not saying they are, Josh.  
Grief isn't only for death.

 **JOSH  
** ( _defensively_ )  
I don't care. I don't like that  
word.

 **DR. HILL  
** All right. I'll make sure not to  
mention it again.

 **JOSH  
** Thank you.

Silence once more.

 _Close-up on Josh, leaning back. His hands settling on the seat of the armchair beside his knees. Negative space on top and beside him. Just his torso and head in the middle-bottom of the screen._

His eyes flickering around the room — not knowing how to proceed and slightly feeling awkward with the situation.

 **DR. HILL  
** ( _softly_ )  
So, what do you want to talk  
about?

 **JOSH  
** I don't... I don't really know where  
to start.

 **DR. HILL  
** How about you start with how you  
feel about them?

 **JOSH  
** Feel?

 **DR. HILL  
** What do you feel when you think  
about them?

 **JOSH  
** Okay... Well... I miss them...  
That's basically it, really.

 **DR. HILL  
** I'm sure that's not all of it.

 **JOSH  
** ( _absentmindedly_ )  
No, I see them everywhere.

 **DR. HILL  
** ( _leaning forward, concerned_ )  
You _see_ them?

 **JOSH  
** ( _quickly_ )  
No, no, no. Not like _that_. I mean...  
( _sighing_ )  
I get flashbacks of memories, you  
know? I look at our backyard and  
remember us playing baseball. I  
look at a horror film my dad made  
and remember our movie nights. I  
look at the gifts I gave them and  
remember how they reacted to them.  
That kind of thing.

 **DR. HILL  
** Oh, so you see a representation of  
your sisters everywhere?

 **JOSH  
** Pretty much, yeah...

 **DR. HILL  
** And how does that make you feel?

 **JOSH  
**...Lonely, I guess.

Dr. Hill blinks in surprise. Not expecting a direct answer nor an answer so vulnerable coming from Josh.

 **DR. HILL  
** Why do you think so?

 **JOSH  
** I don't know. Aren't _you_ supposed  
to tell me why?

 **DR. HILL  
** I'm here to help you understand  
your emotions, yes, but I don't  
understand everything, Josh.  
You're gonna have to help me, too.

 **JOSH  
** ( _skeptically_ )  
Yeah, sure.

 **DR. HILL  
** ( _sighing_ )  
So, why do you feel lonely?

 **JOSH  
** ( _sighing_ )  
Isn't it obvious? My sisters are  
 _missing_. I _miss_ them. They're not  
in the house, and that means I'm  
the only one my age there. Not to  
mention, that I'm left alone in the  
house all the time.

 **DR. HILL  
** You're all alone in your house?

 **JOSH  
** Well, yeah.

 **DR. HILL  
** What about your parents?

 **JOSH  
** You already know how busy they  
are.

 **DR. HILL  
** Right...  
( _a beat_ )  
Anything else that happened this  
week? Anything interesting?

* * *

QUICK CUT TO:

* * *

 _Camera from behind Josh. Hand-held. Back at the Washington Mansion._

Josh running like his life depends on it —

— looking back at us from time to time.

He runs down the grand staircase of the Washington Mansion and through the first floor hallway —

— one of the maids yelping as he almost crashes onto her as he leaves through the door without shoes on.

* * *

QUICK CUT TO:

* * *

Dr. Hill's office.

 **JOSH  
** Nothing.

A beat. Or two.

 **DR. HILL  
** Are you sure?

* * *

QUICK CUT TO:

* * *

 _Camera from behind Josh. Hand-held._

Josh still running like his life depends on it.

Now, outside, through the circular driveway.

 **GUARD  
** Mr. Washington?!

 **JOSH  
** Open the gates! Open the gates!

The guard opens the gate and before it opens completely, Josh passes through — his body hitting the gate slightly.

He looks up at the mansion.

Camera moves to see Hannah and Beth standing by one of the windows.

* * *

QUICK CUT TO:

* * *

Dr. Hill's office.

 **JOSH  
** ( _smiling slightly_ )  
Positive.

* * *

CUT TO:

* * *

 **X INT. APOLOGY ****— 7 PM SUNDAY — SEPTEMBER 16 2018**

This one's a bit shorter than the rest. It's gonna take a while for me to get to update because my schedule in university is toxic as hell. It's gonna be a tough term for me, so I'm sorry if it takes too long, but I won't be abandoning this fic.

 **X INT. FUN FACT ****— 7 PM SUNDAY — SEPTEMBER 16 2018**

Fun fact: The scene with Josh and Dr. Hill is basically how my psychiatrist and I talk every week HAHAHAHAHHAHA

 **X INT. APOLOGY ****— 9 PM SUNDAY — JULY 21 2019**

Jesus Christ, I really took so long, huh?

I'm reediting this fic because I have a review here that says, "Just some advice on screenwriting: use first person instead of referring to the camera, i.e. 'he looks at us' rather than 'he looks at the camera'. Much more professional and a more enjoyable read."

And since I am one to listen to reviews, I shall be reediting everything. Including the format. Since I cannot alight right in FFN, I'm putting bars on CUT TO's, so it would be more pleasing to the eye to read.


End file.
